Smoke and Whiskey
by chellywood
Summary: It is now a few years after the Wizarding War. Draco Malfoy has not been sober for those years. He is continuosly haunted by the pain, guilt and dark memories of the things he saw and was forced to do. This is a story of how he finally learned to hold his head up high and the uphill climb he took to get there.
1. Out of Hiding

**Chapter 1:**

**Forever Guilty**

Silence. That's all there was.

He lifted his glass to take another gulp of scotch, feeling the burning trail that it left in his throat. Another drag taken from his cigarette, as he continues to watch the flames dance in the fireplace. He exhales the smoke through his nose and flicks the cigarette into the fire and continues to sit pensively.

Every night he drinks the scotch to keep himself more alert in attempt to stay awake longer until sleep inevitably comes. Whenever he closes his eyes the faces of the tortured seem to be etched on the back of his lids to haunt him for what he feels will be the rest of his life. The images don't stop. They never do. Frustrated, he runs his hand through his hair. '_This is what I deserve. I deserve to relive every single goddamn moment. Every single day.' _He thinks as he takes another drink from his glass.

He sits there thinking of when they brought him into the Ministry for questioning. The aurors didn't look at him as though he had been a murderer or a terrible person, the way they did his father. They looked at him with pity in their eyes. Looked at him knowing he didn't have a choice. It is the worst look he could have ever seen. They pitied him. _"Do they not know the things I did? I had a choice! I could have made a choice then and I didn't! " _He yells in his head now.

"Draco, there you are." Narcissa comes in slowly. "Have you tried to sleep? You know you can't keep-"

"Mother" He cuts her off. "I'm a big boy and I don't have a curfew any longer. Please just let me be."

Narcissa nods. Afraid of what has become of her son. "I am going to Diagon Alley tomorrow. I would really like it if you would come with me. It has been a long time since you've been out." She attempts with a small smile on her lips. Draco remembers a couple of years ago when he first went into Diagon Alley when the War was fresh in every witch and wizard's mind. That had turned out to be a disaster. He has purposely been avoiding it ever since. "I suppose you can't be bothered." Says Narcissa softly, after the lengthy silence. "If you need anything let me know, write me a list and I will try to get it for you." She turned to leave when Draco sighed heavily, thinking _'She knows how to guilt me into things so well.' _

"What time will you be leaving?" He replies. "I was thinking around mid-afternoon." She replies excitedly. "Oh Draco this is wonderful. Darling, could I ask one thing of you before we go into Diagon Alley tomorrow?" She walks over to Draco and stands in front of him. He looks up raising his eyebrows in response. "Please shave dear." Narcissa smiles and walks out of the room humming to herself merrily.

Draco scratches what was once only scruff and is now a full beard. He puts down his glass on the side table and gets up from the chair, stretching. Not looking forward to tomorrow, he walked himself slowly across the room and up the stairs towards his room.

"_Please, let me go!" She looked right at Draco into his eyes pleadingly. Tears were silently streaming down her face. "Ah, listen to her plead for her life. This," The voice bellowed, "is why Mudbloods will forever be the lesser being. This is why we need to rid the taint that is affecting the Pure Blood witches and wizards. What is poisoning the blood of the future?" The woman seemed to have summoned some strength from somewhere, through it all. "I was chosen! I was chosen to go to Hogwarts and learn magic! I am as much witch as anyone here! " She started yelling. Draco secretly respected this woman for the strength she seemed to have found through all that the Death Eaters had been doing to her. He watched her suspended in mid-air, cuts, bruises, bloody nose and he is certain much more that even he, did not know had happened. _

"_Ah, yes. Well we have killed the blood traitor who was making those insolent decisions. " He hissed. "Who would like to show our friend here, how we deal with the lesser beings?" He smiled evilly. There was pleasured stirring amongst the group. Hands shot up in the air and Draco noticed his Aunt Bellatrix almost leaping for joy hoping she will be picked. He tensed beside his father. Voldemort's smile did not falter as he noticed Draco's nervousness and Draco could tell he found it amusing. "Draco" he said slowly "Please, do us the honor" He half bowed._

"_I, I believe Aunt Bellatrix would enjoy this so much so, that I would not like to take that away from her, my, my lord." Voldemort sneered and did not miss Draco's tactic. "Do you believe what we believe young Malfoy?" He came closer to Draco. "Do you believe that we need to rid the blood lines of all the taint brought in from the Mudbloods and the blood traitors?" His voice was becoming increasingly louder. "Yes, my lord, I-I do." _

"_Then my boy, show us! Show us where your allegiance lies!" He hissed again. "You do not have to do this boy! Run! Run while you can!" The woman yelled. Draco looked up in her eyes and pleading her to forgive him. He would give anything to run away at this moment, anything. He tried to convey that in his eye-locked moment with her. He lifted his wand and the group became excited. He saw his Aunt Bellatrix from the corner of his eye with, what he believes, is an encouraging smile. He felt sick to his stomach. He clenched his wand so tightly that his knuckles had become white. "Go on boy. " The suspended woman replies. "Avada Kedavra!" he bellowed. "I forgive you…" she whispered looking right at him as the green light hit her body. And then a sickening THUMP!_

Draco sat up quickly breathing hard and wet with sweat. He held his head in his hands trying to calm his breathing.

"Why did I agree to go with her to Diagon Alley today?" He grumbled to himself. Draco got himself ready. He did as his mother asked and shaved however he left a little of his beard. As usual, his mother came down ready to go. Looked at his beard disapprovingly and motioned for him to follow.

Draco was glad that he decided to keep the facial hair after they bumped into the Longbottoms. Neville looked at him questioningly. He was trying to place who the fair haired bearded man was. His eyes were hard and cold and he had lines where he never did before but when the signature smirk appeared on the man's face Neville knew exactly who it was.

Draco was having a hard time taking in Neville's grown up appearance. He stood tall, confident and proud. Contrary to the Longbottom he had once known.

"Hullo Draco, it has been a long time. How are you fairing these days?" There was a time where this would not have been a choice of Neville's - to strike up a conversation willingly with Draco Malfoy. However in the years that have followed the Wizarding War a lot has changed and so have the people.

Draco wasn't about to tell anyone of his internal struggles over the past few years. "I'm good. Long- Erm, Neville." He lied.

"Uhm, nice look you've got going there" Neville said jokingly, as he pointed to Draco's beard. Neville smiled weakly and Draco realized that regardless of the change into adulthood, Neville was still awkward Neville.

"Thank you, I try." He wasn't sure if he felt odd because they were having a civil conversation or because any time he sees anyone from school he normally tries to make a run for it and avoid them at all cost.

Then Draco noticed a small blonde looking off into space. Neville noticed in what direction Draco was looking and jumped slightly .

"Oh, Merlin! Sorry luv." Neville brought Luna forward. Luna looked as though she just checked into the world. "Oh, why hello Draco. Your beard is very fetching." She said smiling widely, eyes bright.

What Draco hadn't noticed until she turned around, was a protruding stomach and he had to work hard to not allow his eyes to bulge at the sight of her. However, this didn't go unnoticed by Neville. "Luna and I are expecting!" He beamed "Twins" Luna interjected airily. Draco cocked an eyebrow and looked at Neville.

"Uhm, that's grand Neville." He forced out, not knowing what the appropriate response was in this situation. "Neville, the boys are getting rambunctious in here. I believe they would like some treacle tart." Luna smiled lovingly at Neville. "We'll see you around Draco." He said as he turned to leave. It was then that Luna approached Draco and gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled "It gets better" she said quietly and patted him lightly on his forearm where his Dark Mark used to be. "Don't be a stranger Draco, don't forget to owl us and come for tea!" Both Neville and Draco looked at Luna as though she were a two headed dragon.

Draco nodded stiffly as the couple turned and left down Diagon Alley to find a treacle tart.

"Longbottom and Lovegood? Why am I not surprised?" he muttered to himself as he turned to find his mother.

As he wandered to find his mother, Draco held his head low so as not to be recognized. He was glad it was a cool day and decided to wear a hooded cloak. As he walked on he was caught up in memories from school. "What a prat I was" he mumbled as he kicked some pebbles with his shoe.

He eventually found his mother and helped her carry her packages throughout the day. When it was almost five o'clock Narcissa insisted she make up something for Draco to eat. "Darling you have to eat. Come home and I'll make you some delicious pudding." She said in her attempt to cheer her son up. "No that's ok mum. I'll meet you in a bit" He faked a smile and waved goodbye to his mother. Narcissa looked over her shoulder worriedly and apparated.

Draco made his way to the Leaky Cauldron and sat down in the furthest corner of the place. He ordered some firewhiskey and nodded at Tom when he brought it to him. He sat there lost in thought staring off at some corner of the table. Lost in thought, dragged down by the memories with that ebbing pain and guilt he always felt when the memories flooded his brain.

When he was on his fifth glass of firewhiskey and was about to order his sixth Tom came over. "Mr. Malfoy-" "My father was Mr. Malfoy Tom." Draco slurred. "Draco," Tom eyed him over his glasses and lowered his voice, "If I let you have this glass I cannot let you apparate. I can set you up in a room if you'd like"

"You can't be serious!" Draco's voice went up a little until he realized that if he got any angrier and louder, he could be recognized. Feeling like he was starting a losing battle he sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair. He grabbed the newly filled glass of firewhiskey.

"I need a room Tom" He said and downed the glass.

_**a/n: I do not own any of the characters. They are original ideas and creations of J.K. Rowling. **_


	2. Waking Up To Reality and Memories

**A/N: Sorry guys! I uploaded the first chapter again by mistake. Here is the second chapter, for real this time! Thanks for reading!**

**Waking Up to Reality and Memories**

Draco awoke grumbling at the light pouring in through the drawn curtains and he silently cursed Tom. He realized after a few short minutes that he had a dreamless sleep. One of his first nights in two weeks, which usually happens when he drinks the amount of burning fluid he did last night.

There was a note on the bench at the end of the bed.

"_Young Mr. Malfoy,_

_When you are awake, I will have breakfast ready for you downstairs. _

_-Tom"_

Draco has learned to accept the kindness of some people over the past few years. Although Draco made seldom visits to Diagon Alley, he did frequent the leaky cauldron more than he ought to. Tom would always warn him when he would either have to go home or have to pay for a room. He slowly made his way down the stairs with his cloak on.

"Good Morning" Tom said quietly as a plate of food appeared in front of Draco. "Thank you" He nodded. Tom was busying himself cleaning out some glasses. He kept opening and closing his mouth as though he wanted to say something to Draco.

Finally Tom looked down at the glass he was cleaning and put it away. "Draco, you can't keep doin' this to yourself lad."

Draco stopped chewing for a moment, looked up quickly to Tom and put down his fork. He pushed his stool out from the bar and put his napkin on the table "Thank you Tom" He put on his hood as he stood and left the Leaky Cauldron. Tom sighed heavily, shaking his head as Draco Malfoy walked out the door.

"Should've seen him Harry, looked dead to the world, he did." Harry was sitting in his kitchen, head propped on his clenched hands. "Though, he looked almost startled that Luna looked so lovely!" Neville smiled. Harry snickered knowing that it was more of a surprise at how large Luna had got, given she was expecting twins. When Ginny was expecting Harry loved how she looked and she would hum to herself around the house and he too thought she was nothing less than lovely.

"Neville, did he say anything else to you?" Harry asked.

"No, not at all. He looked more like he wanted to have the conversation as painless and quickly as possible. I don't believe he wants to be spotted Harry. He looked worried that we even stopped to speak with him. He is hard to recognize these days." Neville replied while drinking his tea.

Harry had been trying to contact Draco since the trials. He had had no replies or anything from Draco. He knew Draco was going through the motions of the aftermath of the war and had become a recluse since the trials. Harry did find it odd that he would even stop long enough for Neville to have a conversation with him, regardless of how short it was.

Just then Ginny walked in carrying James in one arm and holding Teddy's hand with her free hand. "Hullo dear" Ginny kissed Harry's cheek. "Neville, how is Luna?" "Oh she's grand!" Neville handed a cookie to Teddy who came running up to him and hugged his leg. He gave Ginny a peck on the cheek and gave little James' hair a ruffle. "Just you wait James and Teddy, soon you will have a couple of friends to play with" Neville tickled James under the chin and James cooed and smiled in response. Teddy looked worried. "Was nice seeing you Neville! Don't leave us in the dark, you better be letting us know when Luna has those boys" Ginny called after him before he left by floo.

She moved to put Teddy at the table. "What was that visit about?" Ginny asked Harry, as she put James in the highchair and prepared lunch for both of the boys.

Harry laughed a little out of exasperation, "Neville ran into Malfoy." Ginny stopped what she was doing and turned to stare at Harry. "Was he certain it was him?"

"He's positive. They even spoke a little and he told Neville that Luna expecting was, uhm, 'grand'" Harry replied half smiling at Ginny's look.

Ginny stifling alaugh, replied, " 'Grand'? Malfoy said it was 'grand' ?" Harry laughed too. "I suppose we are all changing, luv. I wish he would answer the owls I've sent. Neville said he looked terrible."

Ginny walked over to Harry, the spoon now mixing James' lunch on its own. "Harry, why not go to the Manor. Talk to Narcissa. Let her know you want to speak to Malfoy and talk about all that happened. She must notice his demeanor as well, if he is looking as terrible as Neville says."

Harry thought about her suggestion for a moment. "I am not sure if that is a great idea Gin. It's not like it is Ron we're talking about here. This is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Why do I feel the need to help him?" Harry walked away frustrated.

"Malfoy!" Teddy bellowed. Ginny looked over and couldn't help but laugh.

Draco arrived at the manor. Before he would have to deal with his mother's wrath he decided to quickly grab his broom and go for a fly. One of the few things that released his frustrations and allowed him to think clearly. As soon as his lungs filled with the brisk cool air he felt a million times better. Draco was flying aimlessly not heading anywhere in particular and he started to think of Neville. What he would give to be as happy as Longbottom looked.

Had he ever truly been happy?

He tried filtering through his memories to find a point when he was truly happy. His fifth birthday when his father bought him his first broom, when he was 11 years old and received the letter from Hogwarts and the last one after that was his first day on platform 9 ¾. Then he remembers when the shadow of his father had started to overshadow his memories. His father imploring him to befriend Potter, to be pure as pure is and make sure the 'filth' that is does not associate with him.

He shook his head trying to get away from all the bad memories his father had left him with. No matter how hard he tried to overlook what had happened with him and his father he couldn't. Too many times did the man pick greed, money, ignorant pride over his family. He started laughing when he thought of what his father would have done, had he seen him speaking with Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood!

"That would've been a right sight for him!" Draco kept laughing. It had been awhile since he'd laughed.

Draco decided to fly down and grab a bite to eat in the muggle town below. He hid his broom just outside the town and walked toward it. He took off his cloak as he neared the town. There were small little shops on either side of their main street. He decided to sit in a little café; he smirked at the name "Petit Chou". Clearly some muggles believe that if it is French is must be posh _"I wonder what people would think if they knew that said ' Little Cabbage'." _Draco thought as he pushed the door and a little bell went off.

It was nice and quiet, just as Draco preferred things these days.

"Be with you in just a moment!" A sing-song voice called from the back room. Draco sat at a table in a far off corner in the small café. He fiddled with a hot drink menu; he almost choked when he saw the name of a drink on the menu.

'_Butterbeer- Love the taste of buttery caramel? You will fall in love with this magical hot beverage.'_

Draco raised an eyebrow as the server hurried over to him.

The server almost stopped dead in her tracks. The man in front of her was gorgeous.

"My apologies" she stuttered out, a little out of breath. She looked back up as she got out her pen and paper.

He cleared his throat "Could I get a, butterbeer?" He looked at her intently to see if she picked up on the intent behind his words.

"Oh yes, one of our best sellers. You'll love it, have you ever tasted it before?" said the server, clearly oblivious.' _Clearly Muggle' _ he thought.

"No, no I haven't" Draco replied trying to hide the smirk pulling at his lips.

"Get that for you in a jiffy" she replied and rushed off.

"Astoria!" the server called as she went into the kitchen, "One Butterbeer!"

Draco tapped his fingers on the table waiting for his order. He heard some hushed voices and smirked at how terrible the two women talking were at keeping their voices low.

"He is gorgeous Astoria. Go out there yourself. He's tall, blonde, built and a smile that will melt your heart." She let out a little squeal of excitement.

"What I would do to get my hands on that-"

Astoria stopped her before she continued, "Okay okay! I get it, Laura. I'll go out there and bring this to him myself. Just stop it, will you?"

Laura smiled at Astoria and winked at her.

Astoria came out and noticed the blonde gentleman looking out the window, fingers tapping on the table. She tilted her head knowing she recognized this man from somewhere however couldn't quite place her finger on it.

"Here you go sir, a butterbeer. Enjoy it." She said as she approached him and set the mug down on the counter. Draco looked up and couldn't help but stare.

Astoria's eyes went wide in disbelief.

"Draco Malfoy."


	3. Eyes Wide Open

**A/N:**

**I do not own any of the characters. They are original ideas of J.K. Rowling herself.  
Thank you for reading! And remember review review review! This is my first ever fanfic! I'm excited for constructive criticism and feedback!**

**Eyes Wide Open**

Draco just stared. His mind was reeling. It was telling his legs to get up and get him out of the little café as fast as he could but nothing happened.

She was gorgeous. Her dark brown hair up on her head all messy, flour on her face and wearing an apron that was covered in what looked to be chocolate sauce. And her eyes, her eyes were the same colour as a ripe green apple. Draco could involuntarily feel his gaze dropping to her lips; he could feel the flush begin to creep up onto his face.

"Uh…Uhm, Yes, yes I am" He half stuttered and half coughed out as he attempted to clear his throat nervously . He had almost forgotten she had said his name.

"Wha- What are you doing here?" Astoria's eyes narrowed suspiciously and she lowered her voice, "I thought your family hated muggles." Draco raised an eyebrow and quirked his head as he took a drink of his butterbeer. He couldn't help but smirk as her eyes darted to his mouth when he licked his lips.

"Magical."

"Pardon?" Astoria asked, confused.

"Your menu"he pointed "It says that this beverage is '_magical'_. It is almost as good as Madame Rosmerta's in Hogsmeade." He smiled a genuine smile.

Astoria blushed and shook her head. She could not possibly be feeling flattered by Draco Malfoy. A Malfoy! After all they did!

"You know my name, however I don't know yours. Though if I believe if I overheard correctly, it is Astoria?" He said, again drinking some more of his butterbeer.

"Yes, yes it is Astoria Greengrass." Eyebrows furrowed, Astoria stood a little taller.

"Daphne." Draco said, absentmindedly.

"Pardon me?"

"Your sister, her name is Daphne, Daphne Greengrass. She was in my year." Draco recalled a couple of classes he had with Daphne. She was terrible at potions and remembered how much it annoyed him that she didn't know simple measurements needed to make easy potions.

Astoria nodded.

"As for muggle-hating" Draco started with a sigh "You have the wrong Malfoy. That Malfoy is in Azkaban for his ways, as he should be" He shifts uncomfortably.

Her face softened when she saw the brief flash of hurt on his face. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so bold in saying that. It's just-"She realized their voices were probably carrying into the kitchen and she sat down and leaned in to Draco, causing his stomach to flutter uncomfortably, "do you know the trouble your family caused for me in school? After the war, Slytherin students were shunned. They were called Muggle Haters, Pureblood swine, inbred filth…." She stopped realizing she was letting her emotions get the better of her.

Draco stayed quiet not knowing what to say. He wasn't good with dealing with other people's emotions. He lifted his hand to put it on hers then retracted it quickly, not sure how to deal with the teary eyed Astoria in front of him.

Suddenly, Draco got up quickly.

"Thank you for the butterbeer." He threw some muggle tender on the table. As he walked by Astoria he stopped and turned to look at her quickly then was out the door before she could say anything else.

"Ugh!" She walked off towards the kitchen.

"Why did he leave? Do you know him?" Laura was speeding up to catch up to her.

"Yes, from school and he might seem" _sexy, charming _" –nice." She finished out loud "But I know the real Draco Malfoy and that is not who he is. He is a git and would not give anyone beneath him the time of day."

She started busying herself by getting back to baking the chocolate tarts she had started.

"He sure wanted to give you the time of day by how he looked at you…" Laura mumbled, before a chocolate tart flew at her head.

Once Draco got back to the spot where he left his broom, he kicked off the ground and flew off towards the manor.

He couldn't stop thinking of Astoria and he didn't know why he was wondering what her skin felt like, what she tasted like.

He thought he had it bad post-war however never considered what the students would have to go through when everything was said and done. Was he the only seventh year who had been part of the war that didn't return? Why did he feel responsible for Astoria's pain?

Draco shook his head.

He arrived at the manor and Mrs. Malfoy came rushing down the stairs.

"Draco Malfoy!" Draco flinched. He knew there would be no way he would get away with what he did.

"How dare you not come back and give me a scare like that!" She came down and tried to slick back his hair. "Oh, I wish if you were going to take off you'd at least fix your hair." She said, as she fussed with him. Draco dodged her fussing hands and started walking towards the kitchen. "I miss how you used to wear it."

"Sorry for last night." he muttered.

His mother looked at him with furrowed brows. She worried often about her only son.

"Never you mind. Today is a new day." She said happily. Draco still wasn't sure if he could get used to this sunny version of his mother. Sunny and Malfoy in the same description just seemed wrong to him in some way.

"I am having a ball." Draco spit out the water he was drinking.

"Was that necessary? Come now Draco, it has been far too long that all these people have mourned and moaned over the War. It is time to celebrate what has come out of it." She went up to him and grabbed his arms. "Draco, luv, " She looked into his eyes "we are now at peace. Peace." She stepped away

"Accio parchment and quill." Narcissa began to write.

"Mother, what are you doing?" Draco couldn't help but be curious.

"I am making a list."

"You can't be serious. After all that father did, after all that He did? You are inviting those who have suffered to come back to this- this hell hole? And, and, DANCE?!" His voice now rising, in anger and disbelief at his mother's own naivety.

"Oh, my boy," Narcissa looked up from her parchment "You know we have winter Manor. I'm sure we can make it look wonderful. I don't appreciate your doubt in my intelligence." She gave Draco a look of mock hurt.

"Seriously Mum," Draco hardly called Narcissa 'mum' and when he did she knew it was serious. "I don't know if anyone will be ready to go to anything held by a Malfoy."

"Darling, no one needs to know that I am hosting it. I have spoken with Mr. Shaklebolt and he has agreed it is a good time to hold such an event. I offered our Winter Manor."

With a wave of her wand she produced an invitation with green and silver swirly decals on it.

Draco lifted the invitation and read:

___**In honor and in memory of those lost in the Wizarding War and the Peace that has come from their heroic sacrifice  
The Ministry of Magic is requesting your presence to the Wizards' and Witches' Peace Ball.**_

Please join the Minister for Magic, Mr. Kingsley Shaklebolt, in the celebration  


_**The evening of:**_

_**Saturday, November the tenth, two thousand and one**_

at six o'clock

_**Celebrations will be held at **_

_**The Dragon Heir Manor**_

He handed back the invitation silently to his mother.

"Draco, please tell me you will be there." Narcissa asked him with pleading eyes.

"Fine."

He stalked off unsure of how to feel.

Reality hit him once he reached his room that he would come face to face with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. He wasn't sure if he would be able to do that. Some part of him however, knew this was an opportunity to see Astoria Greengrass, once again. Suddenly, dragging him from his thoughts, Draco heard a low hoot from Allomere, his long-eared owl.

To distract himself, Draco went to his writing desk, took out his parchment and quill rolled up the letter, proud at himself for his boldness and attached it to Allomere. What did he have to lose at this point?

Astoria busied herself cleaning her little flat above the café. There wasn't much, a small black sofa, 2 chairs, a table and a small television. But it was hers.

When Astoria got upset or unnerved she cleaned. The presence of Draco Malfoy in her little café had bothered her. She couldn't get his smile or his steely grey eyes out of her mind. She had noticed small lines that had never been there before, form what she could remember of him. Although, he had never spoken to her much.

The lines pulled at the corners of his eyes and his mouth. She had been rattled by how his eyes raked over her, her stomach now doing flips.

"Stupid little git-"she mumbled as her couch could not get any cleaner than what it was.

She heard a small tap on her window. She looked over and saw a gorgeous owl waiting for her. When she did, it flew in and over on the couch she had just scrubbed clean. She frowned and pursed her lips disapprovingly and moved over to the owl and detached the rolled parchment from its leg.

_Astoria,_

I wanted to apologize to you for any memories my presence may have stirred up.  
I am sure I am not the first person you would have liked to see in your muggle café.  
However I did enjoy the butterbeer. It was indeed, magical

Astoria's eyebrows went up. She looked at the owl that remained perched on her couch and continued reading:

_I suppose I might wear that out. I did find it rather cute; too bad you don't have many from the magical community to laugh at your play on words._

I am very much looking forward to seeing you again.

_D. M.  
_

Astoria looked up at the owl, with narrowed eyes. It hooted in response. She fetched her own parchment and quill. Allomere was soon on his way.

Draco untied the parchment.

"Allomere you good ol' boy!" he said scratching Allomere's head. He unrolled the parchment and laughed out loud at Astoria's response.

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_I am unsure if I should thank you for the apology or if I should presume that you have just used the apology as a means to speak with me again._

_I would like you to know that I am not interested in becoming your friend. I am doing quite well without the 'magical community' coming in and making surprise visits in my café. Whether it be purposeful or by chance. _

_I am glad for you that you find me 'cute'. However, a man, such as yourself and with your previous reputation as a man who had many mess arounds should know to use a better word to describe a woman as 'cute'. _

_-Astoria _

Draco was still laughing.

"Many mess arounds?" he asked looking to Allomere.

Allomere hooted.

Draco couldn't help but respond.

_Miss A. Greengrass,_

_Jealous?_

_You should not have believed everything you heard at Hogwarts. No matter how recently you have graduated._

_I shall see you again soon. _

_D.M._

"Is he daft?!" Astoria yelled looking to the owl that had just come with a message for her, yet again.

"Jealous? I don't believe I'd be jealous of the slags he was with at Hogwarts. Probably _Voldemort_ lovers. That's utterly disgusting!"

She busied herself scribbling a message on the parchment. Allomere's head tilted with curiosity at the vigor that she wrote her message. He hooted in her direction.

"You bring this to your Mr. Malfoy." She handed a treat to the owl and he took off out the window once more.

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_I don't wish to discuss your slags you decided to cavort around with. _

_Again, thank you for the apology._

_Have a nice life._

_Astoria_

"Hm, thank you Allomere." Draco handed him a biscuit.

"And then," Astoria began telling Daphne about the letters she received from Draco Malfoy "he asks if I am jealous of his sexventures! Can you believe him? Ugh!" Astoria took a sip of her tea noticing her sister stifling a laugh.

"What is so funny?"

"Oh my, Astoria. I think you have it hard for the big bad Mr. Malfoy. How could you?" Daphne stuck her tongue out at her younger sister. If she remembered correctly, Draco had never been hard on the eyes. "It is not terrible. He has changed, everyone has. Now is the time for everyone to grow from all that has happened. There is no more "Dark Lord" and no more "Dumbledore's Army". The war has been over for 3 years now!" Daphne said exasperatedly.

"Daph, you can't be serious! Do you know the razzing we got in Hogwarts after you left? I was almost made ashamed of being a Slytherin because of blokes like him! He can't just waltz in my café and decide he is going to sit there looking all '_I just rolled out of bed but make it look good' _ and be charming and think I will just forget about it."

Daphne laughed "Charming? Astoria, I think you fancy Draco Malfoy." Before her sister could catch her, Daphne got up "Sorry sister dearest, I am off to Madame Malkin's. I need to get myself ready for the ball and all you know. I'll tease you later." With that there was a _pop! _ And Daphne was gone.

She picked up the Daily Prophet her sister had brought in. She read the article that Daphne was on about when she had stopped in. There was an announcement for a Wizards' and Witches' Peace Ball_**. **_

She rolled her eyes and tossed the prophet aside getting herself ready for the busy day ahead.

Astoria opened the café in her normal routine. She cleaned the tables and heard the bell go off. She lifted her head and knew who it was immediately.

She sighed heavily and tucked a hair behind her ear.

"Can I get you anything?" She asked rather roughly.

"Yes. A butterbeer, please." He smiled and sat at the table she had just wiped down. He looked around

"Just yourself today Astoria?"

"Until eleven. That's when Laura comes in to help me with lunch." She replied, cursing herself for sharing that information with him. She went off towards the kitchen and prepared his butterbeer.

When she came back he smiled up at her.

"Draco, what do you want?" She asked with a hand on her hip.

He hadn't realized he was staring at her again.

"I told you, I find your butterbeer delicious." He smirked before taking a drink.

She sighed and went off back towards the kitchen. She hadn't been gone for more than 5 minutes when the bell chimed again.

When she came back out, Draco was gone. He had paid for his butterbeer and an envelope was underneath it. On the envelope there was a note:

_Please consider this_

She opened up the envelope and her eyes went wide.

It was an invitation to the Wizards' and Witches' Peace Ball.


	4. One's Own Choices

**A/N: I do not own any of the characters. They are original ideas of the ever amazing J. .**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Don't forget to review review review! Thank you to those of you who have provided some feedback by pm. I appreciate all that I get ****Enjoy!**

**One's Own Choices**

"Draco, what will you be wearing to the Peace Ball?" Narcissa asked with her hand to her chin. Effy, the house elf had a little over a dozen dresses floating in the air for her to look at. "Hm no, not the blue one, Effy. I look horrid in blue."

"Yes, Mistress. Perhaps the silvery one here?" squeaked the tiny little house elf.

"Perhaps."

Draco was listening to the conversation between his mother and one of their house elves. He secretly grinned knowing that if his father was in the room while this polite, equal, conversation were happening he'd have burst a vein.

"Did you hear me Draco?" His mother's voice cut through his thoughts.

"Ah, I'm not sure" He responded, he had not considered what he'd be wearing. He had been more concerned if Astoria would be attending the ball. Every time he thought of her, his stomach would turn in knots and he wasn't sure if he enjoyed the feeling much.

"I would love to see you in some emerald dress robes. Don't you think he would look just wonderful in emerald green, Effy?" The house elf nodded her head vigorously in response. "Yes, that would be lovely on you dear. Effy and I will be heading to Madame Malkin's soon. Would you like us to pick some up for you?" Narcissa asked excitedly.

"Whatever you would like, Mother." Draco responded more coldly than he knew he should and stalked off towards the library. He never liked getting ready for any of the large parties his mother had always thrown. And this one, would be especially difficult.

Draco was in deep thought as he went into the library. If there was any redeeming quality about the Malfoy Manor, it was the library his father had had built for his mother. He made his way over to his favorite section in the library, which happened to be packed full of muggle authors. His mother had always had a soft spot for muggle writers and literature, and in turn so did he. He pulled out a book of poetry by Lord Byron. He felt as though in his darkest days, Lord Byron had been able to put his feelings and thoughts into words.

He sat in the large armchair in front of the fireplace, poured himself his third scotch of the morning and read; drowning out the nervousness that was beginning to drown him. He lit his cigarette and sat losing himself in his thoughts. This had been his pattern for years since the war.

'_What if all they could see is a cowardly murderer. A person who could have taken a stand, who could have made a difference? What if they think I am no better than my father? How can I face Granger again…'_

Draco exhaled the smoke and opened his book. He smirked as he read:

"_**She walks in beauty, like the night  
Of cloudless climes and starry skies;  
And all that's best of dark and bright  
Meet in her aspect and her eyes:  
Thus mello'd to that tender light  
Which heaven to gaudy day denies…"**_

He took another drag of the cigarette focusing on nothing in particular, lost in his train of thought. There was no way he would be able to get Astoria to see him. To truly see him.

_'I don't know if I will be able to tell her why she should be interested in me. I don't even know who I am. I'm not a good man for her. Why did I even try?'_

Draco threw his glass into the fireplace, the glass shattering everywhere causing it to emanate a low hissing sound.

He sighed heavily and grabbed another glass on the table, filled it and continued to read, trying to clear his thoughts.

* * *

Astoria sat on her little sofa with the invitation in her hands.

When Laura had come in she asked if she could take over the café for the rest of the day as she wasn't feeling the greatest. Laura agreed and Astoria knew she enjoyed it when she gave her the extra responsibilities in the café.

She wasn't sure why she was even considering.

'_He's a changed man…' was_ her mind's response

"No he's not, he's still as cocky as ever!" she exclaimed to herself.

'_And you're mad. You're arguing with yourself.'_

"ARGH!" She exclaimed. "I don't even know him, I know nothing about him." She muttered and stood then began pacing her flat. "I don't know what his intentions are. Does he have intentions? Maybe I could go on my own and meet up with a few people I know are sure to be there. Ginny Potter will be there….I would love to see her again, it has been awhile." Astoria crossed her arms and began chewing on her nails, unsure of what to do or how to respond.

"I'll owl Daphne." She decided.

"Eeeeeee!" Daphne had apparated with her arms full of bags.

"I can't believe you received an invitation! You didn't tell me who it's from." She raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Who will you be taking?" Astoria asked trying to take the attention away from her. She poured a cup of tea for Daphne.

"You'll never believe it." She replied. Astoria sat down and looked up as she bit into a fresh baked muffin. "Promise you will not get upset." Astoria narrowed her eyes. "I will make no such promise."

Daphne sighed heavily, as if her sister twisted her arm. "Ok ok…" She took a sip from her tea and Astoria was certain it was the slowest drink of tea she had ever witnessed. She was sure her sister was doing this purposely to add to the suspense.

"Blaise Zabini." She said finally, putting her cup down.

Astoria blinked.

"You're bluffing right?"

"No."

"You know who Blaise Zabini is, right?" Astoria now looked worried. It seemed she was not the only Greengrass who had got themselves in a compromising situation. Although, Daphne seemed rather pleased with her predicament.

"No Astoria, I just decided that when some stranger who I never went to Hogwarts with or who I never spoke to, would be the best bloke to go to the ball with." She rolled her eyes. "He is a good man, Astoria. You shouldn't cast judgment on people whose families forced them into things when they were too young to make decisions for themselves. When those things happened, we were sixteen and seventeen years old. We didn't even know what we wanted to be when we left Hogwarts, let alone know what would happen if Hogwarts was ever attacked, if the Dark Lord actually existed or that there would be a side you needed to choose. We didn't know a damn thing and a lot of Slytherins left and a lot of them sacrificed their youth and a lot of them, like Blaise, had their fates decided for them. And they are working hard at making their own decisions as adults, putting back together what their parents have destroyed and fighting against the prejudice brought on by people who decided for them when they weren't allowed to. Their only other option was death. For them and their families." Daphne had got up and was huffing from her passionate speech. Astoria couldn't do anything but stare in disbelief at her sister. Daphne was never passionate about anything except for clothes, hair and makeup charms and spells.

Daphne's eyes narrowed.

"So if you are just going to sit there and judge me for giving a man, a _good _man, like Blaise Zabini, a fair chance at being _normal , _then so be it but I don't need to sit here and listen to it." Daphne had seemed quite passionate of her little speech and Astoria was surprised.

"Daph, I didn't know that's how you felt about him." Astoria noticed the blush creep up on her sister's face.

"I think he's wonderful." Daphne smiled.

"Well then I take your word for it." Astoria got up quickly, ignoring the thoughts that were now whirling in her brain and looked over at the bags that Daphne had brought in.

"What's in here?" She asked as she peered into one of the larger bags.

"Oh no. You don't get off that easily little Greengrass. Don't you think for a minute that I've forgot that you received an invite as well." Daphne walked over to her.

"Heh, well…" Astoria started fiddling with the bottom of her shirt nervously. "dracomalfoyinvitedme" she muttered incoherently.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. You need to speak up." Her sister's wide grin worried her and by how high her eyebrows had gone, she was certain she had heard her very clearly.

She sighed heavily.

"Draco Malfoy came into the café the other day and I didn't recognize him at first." Astoria recounted the incident " –didn't think I'd ever have to see him then he just turns up! Again! Looking all dapper and with that annoying boyish smirk. Ugh." Astoria wouldn't face her sister knowing they had both inherited the tell-all blush from their mother.

Daphne laughed.

"My goodness Astoria! Draco Malfoy? _THE _Draco Malfoy?" Daphne clasped her hands together excitedly. "This is grand!" Astoria's brows furrowed. "No it isn't. I don't even know him. I don't know what kind of a man he is, if he's changed…"

"Of course he has. Would he have joked with you if he hadn't? The Draco I knew never smiled, never laughed unless it was at someone in particular."

"Well then maybe he was laughing at me." Astoria crossed her arms childishly and Daphne stuck her tongue out at her little sister.

"If you are that worried, why don't you owl him and see if he will come over for some tea or go out for a night on the town?"

"You mean, a date?" Astoria's eye went wide in disbelief.

"No, don't think of it as a date, think of it as getting to know him better to feel more, comfortable to going to the ball with him." Daphne smiled her wicked grin again.

"That's not happening." Astoria replied quickly. Her stomach had started doing flips just at the thought of seeing Draco again. She knew for certain that throwing up on his shoes would not make a better impression on him.

"Accio quill, accio parchment!" A quill and parchment that had been sitting in Astoria's room flew onto the table in front of Daphne and she began writing

"Wait- Daph- what are you doing?" Astoria tried to stop Daphne and she was immediately frozen in place.

"You'll thank me later." And with a flick of her wand and a 'pop!', Astoria was unfrozen and Daphne was gone.

_POP!_

* * *

"Blaise! Blaise?" Daphne yelled.

Blaise came out from the kitchen and met her in his foyer. A few weeks previous he had given her access to come and go as she pleased.

"Hullo Luv" He said huskily and closed the gap quickly, capturing her mouth in a loving kiss.

"Blaise, I need a favor." She looked up at him with puppy dog eyes, grinning.

He cocked a brow and turned to head back to the kitchen motioning for her to follow.

"Depends on the favor, Daph." He chuckled lightly as she pouted.

"I need you to talk to Draco Malfoy."

Blaise stopped walking and turned slowly, his features now turned serious.

"And why would you want that?"

"He has asked Astoria to the Ball. She is unsure and I want her to know you are changed men. She needs reassurance that he has changed." Daphne replied.

"Draco…Draco is not as he used to be Daph. I think it's, it's…._lovely _that he's invited your sister to the Ball but I don't think that's a great idea. I haven't spoken to Draco for months. He won't speak to me." Blaise busied himself once more in the kitchen. Daphne took a seat at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Blaise, for me? Talk to him for me? I know he has changed. He would not have been as sweet as he was with her if he hasn't." Daphne placed the parchment she had wrote on at Astoria's apartment on the island.

With his one eyebrow raised he looked at the woman he knew he was falling hard for, grabbed the parchment and read over it. A small smile crept up on his face.

"You enjoy stirring the pot." He smiled at her and she beamed.

"Thank you! Thank you! I owe you," she gave him a peck on the cheek and let her teeth graze his ear, "big time." she whispered huskily causing shivers to run down his spine. He groaned taking her lips with his once more.

Daphne pulled away quickly, plastered her signature grin on her face. She realized if she stayed any longer she'd give in to the tug of emotions she started to feel deep in her belly. "I must be off!" "I told Astoria I'd help her find something to wear for the Ball."

"You're lucky you're cute, I wouldn't do this for just anyone!" Blaise shouted as Daphne disapprated.

Blaise ran a hand through his hair.

He grabbed a quill that was nearby and jotted down a small note.

He whistled and his barn owl, Pegasus, swooped down immediately.

"Take this to Malfoy Manor." Blaise pet the owl lovingly and received a hoot in response.

"I hope this is all worth it." He muttered.


	5. Challenge Accepted

**_A/N: I do not own any of HP awesomeness it all belongs to J.K. Rowling_**

**_Okay, I know I keep prolonging the ball, but I really want to make this about Draco's self growth too. I want to show his demons he's dealing with. Ball is coming soon! hopefully by the next 2 chapters._**

**_WOO HOO!_**

**_Thank you to those who have reviewed and please keep them coming!_**

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_**

* * *

**Challenge Accepted**

_It was dark in the hall and he heard the cackling laughter of his Aunt Bellatrix. Draco had excused himself upstairs earlier when a house elf had been summoned to bring him downstairs. _

_He looked into the drawing room and he couldn't believe she was torturing her again._

_Her back was arched in pain and silent tears were streaming down her face. Draco knew his Aunt enjoyed torturing the young woman far too much. _

_He had to stop this. He couldn't bear to watch it. Bellatrix put her wand down and smirked at the woman on the floor. She walked around her and looked up at Draco. "Draco, darling, look at filth who thinks they deserve to be in the same room as us. Breathe the same air." She flicked her wand once more and that earned the scream his Aunt was looking for. The girl hit the floor with a thump. She was breathing heavily._

_Bellatrix bent down and tilted the girl's face up. "Oh there, there mudblood. Just tell us what we want to know." Her voice sickeningly sweet. Draco was disgusted._

"_So all I have to do," she panted, "is tell you what you want to know and I am free to go?" she asked shakily. Draco could not believe what he was hearing. She wouldn't, there was no way she would be giving in. He knew her to be stronger than this. _

_At this, Bellatrix smiled evilly. "Yes, yes of course."_

_The girl looked at the floor quickly then looked back up and spat in Bellatrix's face._

"_I will never give you information about the order or about Harry! We will win and when we do-" She began to scream again, Bellatrix's face now had a mad look as she laughed. The girl writhed in pain as she was hit with the Cruciatus curse once more. Draco noticed she began biting her lips hard but would so as not to scream anymore. _

"_Come on poppet let us hear your screams. Cry for mercy you weak, pathetic, ugly little mudblood." Draco's eyes were wide with horror, he knew he needed to stop all of it but didn't know how. His fists clenched and unclenched. He took a step forward but his mother moved first instead._

_Calmly, Narcissa moved forward and put her hand gently on her sister's shoulder. _

"_Bella, we do not have time for this. The Dark Lord will be arriving shortly. We need to ensure we are well prepared for his arrival." Bellatrix did not break her stare from the girl writhing on the floor. Narcissa stepped closer and whispered, "We wouldn't want to disappoint."_

_At that Bellatrix's gaze broke and she looked to Narcissa. "Cissy, see to it that Draco looks after this dirt. I must prepare myself." With that she left the drawing room singing to herself and headed up the staircase._

_Draco stared at the heap that was once a strong woman on the floor. He was barely able to move but when he saw that the form had barely moved at all he rushed forward. He heard a small sob escape. _

_He looked up to see his mother coming quickly with a basin of water._

"_Grange-"He closed his eyes tightly. "Hermione?" He whispered gently. He grabbed the cloth from the water and put it on the back of Hermione's neck. The small sobs continued. Draco picked her up gently and carried her to the room where they held her, away from the others. She laid her head on his chest and sobbed. He set her down on the floor._

"_Hermione, look at me." _

_She looked up slowly, her face tear stained. Draco couldn't meet her eyes and grabbed the cloth to distract him. He dabbed at her face and her split lip. The guilt was nauseating. _

_His mother came in with salve for the cuts that Hermione had received on her back and arms. Draco had been thankful to have been able to miss that part of the torture. Then the guilt at that thought pained his heart and he swallowed back the bile that was building in his throat. He began to apply the salve to her wounds. She flinched slightly but let him continue to apply it. "I am so sorry..." Draco started shaking his head. He still could not look up at her. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his head and he looked up. _

"_You're a better man than them, Draco." She croaked out, her voice hoarse. He couldn't bear it. After the numerous times he had been forced to sit through her tortures, after all the times he'd picked her up and cleaned her up, not stopping them from doing any of it, she still was kind hearted. _

"_Don't say that." He said as his voice strained and he couldn't help the tears of shame that began to spill. _

_When he was through he grabbed a throw he had found and wrapped her in it. _

"_Draco? Are you all ready, luv?" Narcissa asked loudly from the hall. _

_He lay Hermione down, she mouthed 'thank you' and he set his lips in a hard line. "Don't thank me, I don't deserve it." He said before he turned to leave and he shut the door._

* * *

Draco woke up in a cold sweat.

His stomach dropped with guilt. He reached over to his side table and immediately poured himself some whiskey.

"Cheers to cowardice" He raised his glass to the air and gulped down the drink. He smirked, satisfied with the burning which it left in his throat.

Draco started towards the washroom when he heard another man's voice in the house. He turned and knew he recognized the voice.

He went to the top of the stairs.

"Mrs. Malfoy, thank you. No really, I've already had breakfast. I'm just hear to-"

"Zabini."

"Draco." Blaise replied, taking in Draco's sullen and dishevelled appearance.

"What are you doing here? Were you invited?" He asked, now making his way down the stairs.

"Oh Draco dear, Blaise has come to visit." Narcissa smiled cheerfully.

"Wonderful." Draco sneered.

"Draco, I'm here on a,_** friend's**_ request." He looked at Draco who now raised a brow questioningly. "I heard you invited young Astoria Greengrass to you're the Ministry Ball and –"

"Draco, you never told me you had extended an invitation to a young lady! And a Greengrass! This IS exciting!" Narcissa was almost leaping for joy.

"Mother, could you leave Blaise and I so that we can have a, chat," casting a sideways glance at Blaise "alone?" He finished.

"Of course, of course. Blaise dear, a pleasure as always. I look forward to seeing you at the Ball" She said in a sing song voice as she walked off.

"Who told you?" Draco asked immediately, once he knew his mother was out of ear shot.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"You reek of day old whiskey. You know that, right?"

"Stop evading the question, Zabini."

"Listen Malfoy, I know what you're going through but it's been years since the war, mate."

"Like hell you do." Draco spat.

Blaise sighed heavily knowing he wouldn't get anywhere with Draco like this. "Look Draco, I was sent here to ask that you try going on a, erm, date, with Astoria before the ball. So that she can, er, warm up to the idea to going with you to the ball. You know, show her you're-"

"A changed man?" Draco finished laughing. "Ha, who sent you? Big sister Greengrass or have you had eyes for this one and this is some trick to ensuring she'll say no to me?" He laughed and realized Blaise looked at him seriously. "Which one is it?"

"Big sister Greengrass" he mumbled.

"Sorry? I didn't catch that." Draco looked amused.

"Big sister Greengrass. Daph, I mean Daphne Greengrass."

Draco laughed.

"Ah she hasn't changed. Always excitable that one." Draco started toward the kitchens. "Are you coming or will you be standing in the foyer while I eat?"

Blaise smiled and followed Draco.

"Have a seat."

Blaise sat down at one of the high back dinner chairs while Draco grabbed himself something to eat. He could smell the whiskey on his breath but didn't know how he should approach the subject. If he told Daphne, she'd come out with something like _'Well maybe he just needs to be given a chance!' _

After a moment of silence Blaise decided to start prying.

"So, you're after me about Big Sister Greengrass and yet you're after the little sister…" Blaise waited for a response while Draco finished his food.

"I'm not _after _her."

"Showing up at her shop, asking her to the ball? That's not pursuing someone?" Blaise smirked with a brow raised.

"I shouldn't have asked her. It was on a whim." He sighed heavily putting his left hand through his hair. His wand hand began to tremble slightly and hoped Blaise hadn't seen it too. When he looked up he knew that Blaise had taken notice.

"Why are you here Blaise?" Draco asked tiredly.

"I want to know that you're sincere. She won't be one of your drunken decisions and you plan to be a gentleman with her."

Draco laughed loudly at this. Of course he would be a gentleman! Who did Blaise think he was coming in here and not thinking he wasn't sincere about Astoria.

"Seriously? You're laughing? I mean it Draco. Astoria is a good girl. She is sweet and genuine and Daphne wants me to make sure you try to erm, go on a, _date, _first to reassure Astoria that you are a 'changed man'. Clearly, that is something you're not. You can't even be sober before breakfast, mate." Blaise huffed. He hadn't meant to let it all come out but he couldn't help how annoyed he felt at Draco.

He stayed silent for what seemed like a long time. He didn't know how to respond to, in Draco's opinion, Blaise's rather effeminate outburst. The man was always honest about how he felt. Something Draco now envied. He didn't know how to explain that seeing Astoria that day in the café, was the first time in years that he had felt something other than guilt, pain or suffering. The first time in a long time, he hadn't felt like he needed the constant supply of liquor in his system.

"Would Astoria enjoy going out with me? Or is this Daphne's way to force me onto her sister?"

"From what I gather, from the very little information I have been told, you have ruffled some feathers."

Draco looked up to his long time mate who had dealt with him through it all, even the terrible nights where Draco was unsure if he'd wake up the next day. "I want her." He stated.

Blaise raised a brow "She's not an item to be placed on your shelf of achievements Malfoy."

"That's not how I meant it, Zabini." Draco looked at Blaise, eyes serious. "I want her with me" Draco stood up and began pacing "I want her and I don't want any other man to have her." Frustrated he closed his eyes tight, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I want to get to know her and show her everything, give her everything. She makes me feel ridiculous, like a raging hormonal teenager." He almost growled out. Blaise didn't know if he should laugh or be concerned, however remained silent as He watched Draco sit back at the table head in his hands.

Draco muttered, "I just don't know if I can be that man, the man without baggage, the kind and gentle soul" He then laughed a little, "What would she say if she ever found out what I did, what I didn't do, what I could have done and prevented. What a- a coward I am."

"You're not a coward. Harry, Ron and Hermione have all forgiven you. Hermione has forgiven you, Draco. You're not in this alone. Until I met Daphne I thought, maybe, I would be alone for the rest of my life and I deserved it. I accepted that. Then, Daphne came into my life and I have never felt better. We did things because the alternative was death; we didn't do things to prevent situations, because the alternative was death. I believe we did well given our circumstances. We survived. And in the end, when we had our chance, we chose the good side. We chose to fight those who made the innocent suffer. We helped win. Why can't you see that?"

"Because, I killed people Blaise! _**I **_killed people, goddamnit!" He slammed his fist on the table. "You don't understand a bloody thing!" He yelled his temper now rising.

"Draco, you're not a unique snowflake." Blaise replied calmly, he was not going to let Draco get away with his post traumatic guilt temper tantrum. He had done it for long enough. He had allowed his mate to wallow in it for long enough and now Blaise was sick and tired of it.

"Get out." Draco said chest heaving in anger and self-restraint from hitting the man sitting at his table.

"No."

"What? I say get out, you leave."

"No." Blaise challenged.

Draco was about ready to storm out until Blaise took something from his pocket.

"I will leave this," he put the parchment on the table, "With you. It is a letter from Daphne. Then, when you want to put on your big boy trousers and sober up, you owl Astoria. Otherwise, what was the point of asking her to the ministry ball if you were just going to run away?"

Blaise turned to leave but stopped before leaving into the foyer. "We all have skeletons in our closets Draco. It's how we choose to deal with them scary or not. And wallowing in self-pity, guilt and self-inflicted pain is not going to make any of it go away. No matter how big the bottle of scotch or whiskey."

He paused at the doors, without looking at Draco he said, "I never knew you as a weak man, Draco.' With that he was gone.

Draco kicked over one of the chairs. _'Weak man? I am not a weak man!'_

He slowly walked up to his room and lay on his bed considering what Blaise had said. _'Troubled is far from weak. Haunted, yes, that is not weak!'_

Running his hands through his hair and over his face, Draco decided to show Zabini he was wrong. He scoured his room and got rid of all the bottles.

After staring off into space for a while, lost in his thoughts on what Blaise had said, he decided to read the letter.

_Draco,_

_I know it has been too long. Astoria has told me how you have asked her to the ball. By the way she becomes flustered when speaking about you, I know that you have made an impression. _

_With that being said, I want you to know that I believe that you are a good man. You can be cold and distant, especially with all that you have been through. However Astoria is a slytherin woman; she will be able to put up with you and most anything you throw at her. When she loves, she loves with all her heart. _

_You deserve happiness and so does she. I'm hoping you will see this could be your chance at it._

_She hates roses, her favorite colour is green (surprise, surprise), she loves winter and enjoys muggle films. She is proud and is sensitive. If you provoke her she will bite. So tread carefully._

_I never knew a Malfoy not to be up for a challenge and she will be one._

_I hope this will help in your pursuit of my sister._

_Best of luck,_

_Daphne Greengrass_

_Xox_

_P.s. You hurt her, I will come after you._

Draco's signature smirk came upon his face. He was determined to woo Astoria.


	6. Surprise Visits

_**Disclaimer:** I_ **_do not own any of the characters they are originals of J.K. Rowling_**

**_A/N: Sorry short chapter I know! My apologies...I'll make the next one juicy and we may be getting further into the "M" part of this series._**

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_**

**Surprise Visits**

Draco heard a tapping at the window a couple of days after Blaise's visit.

It was a tawny owl, waiting for him to open the window.

He smiled when he saw Daphne's insignia on the envelope and he opened it.

_Draco,_

_I have plans with Astoria this evening. I will have to cancel but haven't let her know yet. I figure you'd be able to go and tell her for me, no? _

_I'm sure she will be hungry after a long day. Dinner would be a great idea._

_Blaise says 'Hi'_

_Love,_

_D. Greengrass_

_P.S. I've included her address in the envelope._

He knew a cue when he saw one. He showered, dressed and did a once over in the mirror. Satisfied, he grabbed his wand and disapparated to the address Daphne had written for him.

Astoria got into her flat, taking her shoes off and threw her bag onto the sofa.

She moved with heavy tired feet towards the bathroom, excited at the prospect of a nice long hot shower. She let her hair down and began to run the water. It took a while for her hot water to kick and she never felt the need to use magic to make it come faster. She loved the muggle way of doing things.

Astoria felt the water once again to check that it was hot enough and took a step in, when she heard a knock at her door.

'_Hm, Daphne is early.' _

She looked down at her wrist watch and saw that it was quarter to six and Daphne wasn't to meet her until eight o'clock. Astoria frowned in disappointment and wrapped herself in her towel.

'_Why would Daphne knock?'_

There was another couple of knocks.

"Coming!"

Astoria opened the door, rolling her eyes, "Daphne I don't know why-" She stopped as she focused on who was standing in her doorway, their hand mid-air ready to knock again.

Draco cleared his throat and looked away quickly however not before he had a small peek.

"My apologies, I didn't-"

"No, I'm sorry I thought-"

"I was told you'd be in." Draco looked up quickly and noticed she was still standing in the doorway with only a towel covering her body. "I can wait here while you dress if you'd like." He suddenly rocked on his heels attempting to look anywhere but at the gorgeous, almost completely naked, woman standing in front of him. He could picture his hands running through her gorgeous brown hair. As his thoughts wandered, his trousers were quickly becoming uncomfortably tight and he was looking for anything to distract him for the discomfort.

'_Gran Malfoy in her knickers, Gran Malfoy in her knickers' _

Astoria thought she was radiating red with embarrassment she had been so preoccupied with Draco Malfoy standing in her doorway she had totally forgot about being in nothing but a towel.

"Oh!" She squeaked. "Right. Uhm I'll be quick." She turned to leave and shut the door behind her. She felt terrible for leaving him out in the hall; she shut her eyes tightly, took a deep breath and opened the door again. She had no idea why she felt the need to invite him in.

"Have a seat, I'll be right back." She rushed off towards her bedroom.

Before Draco could thank her, she had shut her bedroom door. He took a seat on the little sofa in her flat. He looked around, taking everything in.

'_It's not much'_ He thought. He rubbed his palms on his thighs then ran a hand through his hair not knowing what to do. He hadn't felt this way since, well, ever.

He decided sitting wasn't a good idea because he kept fidgeting. He got up and looked around at the pictures on the wall. There was one of Daphne, Astoria and their parents on Platform 9 ¾ on, what looked like, Astoria's first year at Hogwarts. He smiled at all the pictures she had and stopped at the last picture. It was a moving picture of a laughing Astoria and Ginevra Weasley. He immediately felt his mouth dry and he swallowed hard. His hand began to tremble and he put it quickly in the pocket of his trousers.

"Admiring my pictures are you?" Draco's head went up, he turned and smirked.

"I am." He said sincerely.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, Mr. Malfoy?" She asked playfully. _'What was that?' _Astoria had to stop her eyes from going wide in surprise at herself.

Draco emitted a low chuckle. The sound made her stomach do flips.

He took a couple of steps closer to her. "I was hoping to take you out for dinner." He gulped down his nerves and secretly, thanked his father for teaching him how to keep a game face on.

"Thank you, Draco. Really, I would but Daphne and I have plans tonight." Astoria was glad for the excuse, she wasn't sure she'd be able to handle the flips of her stomach and her nerves if they continued.

"She owled me in the late afternoon, asking me to let you know that she wouldn't be making it."

Astoria arched her brow. "Daphne owled you?"

"Yes, well, you know, ah, her and Blaise are an item, now. Blaise and myself are erm, mates." He stammered. _'Malfoys don't stammer!' _he chastised himself.

"You sure? You don't sound that you're convinced of this either." She laughed.

Draco's eyes narrowed.

She stopped laughing when she realized he wasn't. "I'm just teasing."

"I know that." He said almost sulkily.

"Well then, where are planning on bringing me?" _'Why am I doing this? Why is he asking me to dinner?' _She thought and moved towards the small kitchenette to put some water in the kettle. "Tea?"

Draco nodded.

"Take a seat." She motioned to the small 2 chair table.

"I was thinking of a muggle restaurant not far from here. From what observed of the place, you enjoy muggle life." He meant that to come off positively however it was quite the opposite.

Astoria stopped what she was doing.

"I do. I enjoy muggle life. I enjoy running my own water, washing my own dishes, brushing my own hair. Do you have a problem with this?" She asked defensively.

He put his hands up and half smiled. _'She's sexy when she's mad' _

"No, no Astoria. My apologies. No, I do not have a problem with muggles. I rather enjoy their lax attitude and their tech-no-lo-gy." He sounded the word out slowly to ensure he said it correctly.

Taken aback, she instantly felt she had acted rashly. "Well, good then."

The kettle whistled.

She poured the water into the pot and brought everything to the table.

"So," she began awkwardly "What kind of muggle restaurant?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"I was thinking, perhaps, Italian? Then if you have time, maybe we could go to the cinema?" He poured them both a cup, looking up just in time to see her expression change.

"I- I would love to go to the cinema. Have you ever been? Oh I love the muggle actors and actresses. It is so exciting. All the action and some are just hilarious, oh and the sweets you can buy-" She stopped as Draco began to chuckle, he thought she was cute the way she got excited and then he had an idea.

"Yes, I have been to the cinema. Would you like to go for a quick bite then? We could catch an early show?" He sipped his tea waiting for her to respond.

"Really? That would be grand!" Forgetting her previous embarrassment, she was now excited. I had been so long since she had seen a film. "Do you mind if I put something else on quickly?" She gestured to her clothes.

"No not at all." He watched her smile and half run to her bedroom.

"Have you ever had a hamburger and chips?" He asked loudly so she could hear him.

"No, I haven't." Came her muffled reply.

"I think you would love it. It's delicious. Disgustingly terrible for you really, but extremely delicious."

She opened her bedroom door, "Okay, I'm ready."

She was now in jeans and a tshirt and Draco couldn't help but rake his eyes over her body. She was gorgeous. Astoria pretended not to notice and grabbed her sweater and scarf off the hook by the door.

"Would you like to finish your tea first?" She had totally forgot about the tea in her excitement. Draco smiled and got up from the table.

"No, that's quite alright." He walked over to her, Astoria stopped before she grabbed the handle and went to grab her purse off the sofa.

Draco reached to stop her and their hands touched. It was like getting a small shock and they both stopped, holding their hands in place not moving.

Draco was the first to move. He cleared his throat.

"It's on me. I wouldn't ask you to pay for yourself when it is my treat." He smiled genuinely. She was growing to like the smiles that he seemed to give freely to her.

"Alright." Her eyes narrowed.

"After you then" She motioned to the door and he chuckled.

"Are we going to see an action, comedy or a romance?" She asked before they disapparated.


	7. Heated Moment

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own any of the characters!**

**A/N: Sorry I know a bit short! I will make the next ones longer and hopefully be able to update sooner. And hopefully get more into the "M" part of the series *wink wink* Thank you thank you thank you for the PMs and reviews! Love feedback keep it coming:-)**

**Heated Moment**

When they arrived at the restaurant Draco smiled as Astoria's eyes lit up at all the choices.

He ordered himself a cheeseburger and chips and a hamburger and chips for Astoria.

They decided on take-away and went to the park near the cinema to sit at a picnic table and eat their meals.

Astoria looked up at Draco, unsure of what to think of the food in front of her. It smelled delicious but she was leery of the taste. He winked at her in a playful way and took a big bite of his cheeseburger.

"This is delicious." He said with a low hum of satisfaction.

She eyed the hamburger, deciding how to pick it up without getting the condiments all over her.

"What did you say the, um, red and yellow stuff were?" She eyed it curiously as she picked it up.

"Ketchup and mustard." He smiled and continued to eat.

She picked up the burger and took a bite. She had never tasted something so delicious. Lost in the amazing tastes that hit her tongue, Astoria almost inhaled the burger.

Draco watched in complete and utter fascination, how much Astoria was enjoying her hamburger. He tried, with every fiber of his being, not to laugh and found himself almost choking as he slowly ate his cheeseburger.

"Mmmm…dish is sho goo" Astoria said with her mouth full with the last bite of her burger. She licked her fingers clean. Then her eyes went wide when it had suddenly dawned on her that she must have looked like a starved pig the way she ate her delicious meal.

A quick blush creeped up on her neck and to her cheeks. She could feel her cheeks burn.

She swallowed hard. "I'm so sorry Draco. You must think I'm a pig." She grabbed a small chip and put it in her mouth trying to avoid his gaze. When he didn't respond she was sure he was sitting there in utter disgust, she chanced a glance at him.

To her surprise he was laughing so hard it had become a silent laughter. His body was shaking.

She scrunched up her face in mock anger. "Are you laughing at me?"

"Oh…you…should have seen…your face…." Draco was trying to catch his breath. He wiped away the tears from his laughter.

"It's not funny, it's embarrassing! Why didn't you tell me?" She now laughed a little and Draco smirked.

"Because, I found it endearing." He looked up with a brow up and began to finish his take away. "I must say, I am absolutely impressed by how you, inhaled, your food." He smirked. "Did you get to taste it?" He teased.

"Yes. It was delicious. And these chips. They are amazing! I can't believe I've worked in the muggle world and I have never had these before." She finished her meal as Draco continued to watch her.

He noticed she was almost wiggling with excitement.

Astoria wiped her mouth with a napkin and leaned back. "That, was amazing!" She smiled widely at Draco.

"Thank you" He said as he picked up her wrappers and his own and put them in the trash bin closest to them.

"For what?" She asked as she got up to follow him.

"For making me laugh. I haven't had that good of a laugh since I was young."

"I would say any time but seeing as how it was at my expense…" she stuck out her tongue childishly and started walking ahead towards the cinema.

Astoria felt awkward as Draco paid for the tickets.

"I owe you one. Next time is on me." She said earnestly.

"There's a next time?" She blushed as Draco walked passed her. "Would you like some sweets?" He looked over his shoulder at her. She nodded and went to stand with him in the line-up at the counter.

Draco was busy looking at the boards on the wall to notice Astoria staring intently at his face. She wasn't sure if it was the light or not, but she noticed hard lines on Draco's face that were out of place on a face so young. She saw the five o'clock shadow already apparent on his jawline. Curiously, making her want to reach out and touch his face. She was absent-mindedly lifting her hand to touch him when he looked at her.

"What would you like?" Astoria jumped a little out of her daze.

She smiled quickly, "Whatever you think is good"

They were soon through waiting in the lineup for some food and off to their film.

Draco had chosen an action packed thriller, Resident Evil.

She was captivated by the characters and the zombies were not her favorite part of the movie. She would jump when a character was grabbed and she flinched into Draco's shoulder when one of the characters trying to escape got squished in the elevator.

"I can't believe you brought me to see this." She whispered as she put her face in Draco's shoulder for what must've been the tenth time. He jumped with her, not because of the movie but because of the sparks that went through his body every time she touched him.

'_This is going to be a long movie…." _He thought.

* * *

"That was amazing!" Astoria exclaimed as they apparated at her door. "Maybe a little scary." She half smiled towards Draco while fumbling for her keys.

"Curse these keys! I have no many!" She dropped her keys as she fiddled for the right one. They both reached down at the same time to grab the keys and their hands touched.

Draco stilled at the electricity that shot through his body as their hands met.

"I-I'm so clumsy." Astoria managed to get out quietly before looking up at Draco. His eyes were gorgeous. She saw them flicker to her lips so quickly that she thought she imagined it.

She stood up quickly and found the right key.

'_Should I ask him in? Is that too bold of me? God he smells amazing. Like some tangy smell of citrus, lavender and spice? Is that possible? Oh my god I've been standing here this whole time. He probably thinks I'm a nut.'_

Astoria looked over her shoulder at Draco. He cocked a brow as if to ask something and smirked.

'_Yep. Definitely thinks I'm nutters.'_

"You alright?" He asked with a hint of laughter in his voice.

'_Maybe Resident Evil was a bad first film choice.' _He thought quickly.

She finally got her door opened and stood in the doorway, unsure of what to do next.

"Thank you so much for the night. It was lovely." She smiled genuinely and nervously played with the hem of her shirt.

'_God she's sexy. I don't even think she knows it.' _

"You're very welcome. I had a great night as well." He swayed on the balls of his feet slightly, not knowing what to do.

'_Well, this is awkward. Maybe if I invite him in he'll say no and have a good night and then he'll be on his way. I could have that shower I wanted….Might have to make it a cold one now.' _She looked up at Draco.

"Uhm would you like to come in?" Astoria was sure he'd say no.

'_Again with that goddamn cocky smirk.' _She thought as she saw his expression change.

"Sure."

'_Shit. He was supposed to say no.'_

She pressed her lips into a hard line and walked into the apartment.

'_I think I like him. I don't know what he's up to... Is this all genuine? I need to ask.' _Astoria fiddled with her coat a little not knowing what to do exactly. She knew he made her nervous and made her feel like she was a twelve year old school girl with a crush. She didn't want to get hurt and she knew this man was very capable of hurting her.

Draco wasn't sure why her expression changed so quickly. He was about to walk to her and ask her what was wrong when she turned to look at him.

"Why'd you invite me to the Ball?" She asked boldly.

'_Talk about cooth.' _He thought.

"Why are you asking me this now?" He was not going to answer her that easily.

'_Two can play this game.'_ Draco's eyes narrowed.

"Well because- No I asked the question first." She was going to stand her ground and get an answer.

'_Smug arse.' _She thought.

He stayed quiet for a few minutes, deciding on how to answer her. He didn't even know why he had asked her without so much as knowing who she was.

"Because I find you very….intriguing." He answered unsurely. _'Smooth.' _

"Really? Intriguing? You asked me to the ball because you find me, _intriguing._" It was her turn to turn up a brow and she crossed her arms in front of her.

Draco ran a hand through his hair. "Look you can decline if you'd like." He didn't know how to express how he felt without sounding like a complete tosser.

"I would like a, _truthful, _answer before I decide to go or not." She looked him in the eyes, trying to see if she could find the answer there.

He looked right back at her, trying to communicate how he felt. He was so unsure of it all; unsure if tonight was a one off and if once she found out the things he'd done and the demons he harboured, if she'd even want him. He had never felt this way and to tell her so would make him a complete creep.

They stood in silence for a few minutes. Astoria saw the vulnerability in his eyes and knew there was something there. She needed an answer. She needed the why and she knew just how to get it.

"Are you scared to tell me, Malfoy?" She challenged.

The look of vulnerability gone as soon as it came and was replaced with the steely Malfoy glare.

"I'm not scared. And that's a lot coming from the little girl who was quivering at a fictional film." He said hotly.

"You didn't seem to mind." She replied coyly and slowly stepped closer to Draco. "You almost seemed to," she leaned in close and went on her tip toes to whisper in his ear "enjoy it."

'_She's going to be the death of me.'_

Astoria went to pull away smugly and Draco stopped her and crashed his lips onto hers. He couldn't help but groan as he realized she smelled of cinnamon and tasted of sugar. He willed her lips to part and he battled with her tongue to gain control. Astoria lost herself as they kissed passionately. It felt like she tingled everywhere as his hands began to roam her body. She could feel the fire burning in her core for this man. He smelled delicious and tasted amazing and she didn't want to stop. She let her body take over.

Somehow her back ended up against the wall and Draco had cupped her bum and lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She inhaled sharply as she found out quickly that he too, was enjoying what was happening.

She decided to be a little naughty and started grinding against him. He growled and moved his lips to her neck. Her hands reached for his hair. It was soft and she tugged on it playfully as he moved his lips over her collarbone, making her moan.

He let his free hand slide under her shirt and let his fingers swirl on her stomach. She bucked unknowingly as he did so. He wanted to melt into her; he wanted to taste every part of her. He groaned as she continued to grind on him.

"Draco, I need you." She moaned in his ear.

He quickly put her down and put his hands on either side of Astoria's head. And he leaned down and placed his forehead on hers.

"Did I say something wrong?" She asked eyes half open to gaze at Draco.

He pulled away with a lazy smile on his lips.

"That's why, you should go with me to the ball." He backed away from Astoria and made way for the door. He opened it and looked up at her quickly and flashed a big smile and was gone.

She stood, thankful for the wall behind her for support, until she could find her words.

"Seriously?!"


	8. Sweet and Sour

Sweet and Sour

Daphne walked into the café the next day and her mouth instantly watering. She closed her eyes to savor it briefly until her eyes opened when she heard banging pans. She looked all around and there were trays upon trays of freshly baked goods.

"Astoria?" She called.

"I'm back here! Be right out, just taking some banana bread out of the oven!" A muffled reply came from the kitchen.

"Wow, you must have a really large order." Daphne said and plucked a cookie from one of the plates.

"No, no.." Astoria walked in wiping her hands. Daphne thought she was quite the sight. Hair up in a messy bun flour stuck to it here and there, flour on her face, smeared chocolate on her cheek and her apron had dried batter all down the front.

"Preparing for the winter – oh my goodness this is delicious. What is this called?" Daphne asked.

"It's a candy cane gingerbread cookie. I bakes it this morning. It smells delicious, I haven't had a chance to try it myself, you like it?" Astoria gladly sidestepped Daphne's question.

Since last night Astoria had to busy herself to prevent her mind from wandering to certain, unmentionable, blonde haired man. The only way to distract herself from the tingling sensation on her skin and a warm feeling low in her abdomen that he had left, was to bake. Bake and bake until she had no ingredients left.

'_Bloody git. What kind of a man does that...Infuriating one I suppose, ugh!'_

Astoria shook her head and started rearranging her displays in her front window.

Daphne eyed her sister suspiciously as she walked past her to the window.

"Astoria?" She licked the remaining cookie from her lips and started towards her sister.

"Hm?"

"How was your night last night?" She queried.

"Uneventful, really." She answered hoping Daph would drop it.

'_I'm not that lucky.' _She thought

"Oh? A certain, blonde haired gentleman didn't stop by? Perhaps by the name of Draco Malfoy?"

Astoria fumbled with a couple of the boxes at the thought and mention of Draco. Her stomach dropped in an infuriatingly pleasurable way when she thought of Draco and how good his name felt on her lips when he touched her.

'_Stop it!' _Chastising herself.

Deciding it was better to ignore her sisters questions, Astoria picked up the boxes she had dropped and replaced them on the display she was working on.

"Astoria, are you even listening to me?" Daphne moved forward to get in her sister's line of vision.

"Yes I am and yes," she took the stool to climb to the tallest display "he did happen to stop by." Her brows now furrowed, failing miserably at concentrating on her display.

"And he wouldn't have anything to do with your wild baking or permanent flush on your cheeks?" Daphne poked slowly and snickered. She knew her little sister better than that.

Astoria's eyes blazed and she glared at her sister. She stepped down off of the stool and put it aside. She sighed heavily and walked around the display and back to her trays of treats and began fiddling and rearranging them.

"Look, he came over after you," she looked at her big sister pointedly, "ditched me for _Blaise_, and he asked me to go to a muggle film." She continued to move throughout the café and continued to unnecessarily work over her displays. "I said yes, he offered to buy my dinner, I said yes, we came back to my apartment and he," her mind played over his hands all over her body, how good his arousal felt pressed up against her, "- he went home and I- I slept." She moved so her back was facing her sister. Knowing Daphne would be able to read her like a book.

"Nothing happened?"

"No, nothing." Astoria tried her best to keep her voice from squeaking.

Daphne was going to let it go for now. She could tell Astoria was going to shut down soon and wouldn't tell her a thing if she kept bugging. She would let her be evasive for now.

"Well, how was it then? Tell me everything. Did he sweep you off your feet-"

'-_with his large hands cupping my arse and pressing me against the wall-' _Astoria's breath caught in her chest.

"Did he make you blush as he complimented you-"

'_-when he was groaned into my ear -' _She moved a couple of cupcakes around.

"Did he make your stomach do flips?"

'_As soon as he started roaming his hands over my body and I could feel his hard-' _

Astoria cleared her throat and let out a quiet shaky breath. She needed to get some air as it seemed to become hotter by the minute.

"Uhm Daph, how about we talk about this later? I have a lot to catch up on in the café and I would like to get it done before I start preparing for the ball."

"Oh! Blast, I almost forgot to ask you! Did you take a look at the dresses I brought in for you? I would love to see you in green." Daphne sat down at one of the tall stools at the counter as Astoria moved quickly behind it.

"Can I get you something to drink while you're bugging me?"

"Hm, a hot chocolate!" She beamed. "Well? Have you?"

"No I haven't. Aren't I supposed to match my…my-"

"Date?" Daphne finished smiling widely at her sister.

"Sure. Am I not supposed to match him?" Astoria handed Daphne her hot chocolate and topped it with freshly made whipped cream.

"Mmm….Yes you are. Did you speak with him about the ball last night at all?" She asked taking a sip of the delicious drink.

"Yes, we did."

'_It's not a lie' _Astoria thought

"Why didn't you ask him then?"

"I didn't think about it at the moment. I was only thinking of getting home and having a nice long shower. It was a long day for me yesterday."

"What time is it now? Maybe once you close we could go try on some lovely things. Figure out what we'll do for your hair. Perhaps I'll ask Mr. Malfoy myself about what colours he is wearing to the Ball."

"It is two o'clock and I am closed here at four today." Astoria responded busying herself with slicing her freshly bakes banana bread that had cooled enough to cut through.

"Alright, luv! I'll see you then and I am taking this hot chocolate to go!" Astoria quickly grabbed a to-go cup and handed it to her sister. She knew she couldn't evade the questions for long but for now she was happy Daphne hadn't kept pushing.

With that, Daphne disapparated.

Astoria sat down on one of the tall stools with a huff.

'_That Malfoy is going to be the death of me. Or the cause of self-combustion due to sexual frustration.' _

She knew this would be a long two hours.

"Draco!"

He could hear his mother calling for him and went to find her.

"I have your dress robes for the ball. Oh the colour is exquisite." She smiled broadly.

Draco looked over to see black dress robes with emerald accents.

His eyebrows went up in surprise at how nice the robes looked.

"Absolutely smashing, no?" Narcissa was excited.

"Yes, thanks mum." He replied and kissed his mother on the head.

She teared up slightly realizing that Draco's warm gestures were far and few between these days. She turned heading towards her office. "Effy will bring those up to your room, dear. They will be pressed and ready for the Ball." Draco started back up the stairs.

"Oh and darling," Narcissa turned slightly, "Don't forget to let Miss Greengrass know you will be wearing green robes for the ball. A woman always needs to know so she can match her gentleman." She smirked and continued onto her library.

Draco had stopped walking on the steps in disbelief. How had his mother known?

'_That clever witch' _He thought.

He shook his head and continued on towards his room.

Running a hand through his hair he went into his en-suite bathroom. He began to undress and then stood in front of the counter and looked into the mirror.

He could see the hard lines starting on his face. His hair was full and blonde, not as platinum as it once was. He looked himself in the eyes, something he rarely did and lost himself

'_Loony Lovegood. That's what they call you, no? Oh and such a pretty little thing.' Fenrir was teasing Luna. _

_Luna was on her knees, head held high and not showing any emotion._

_Draco was looking at his father, desperately hoping he'd move in and stop the disgusting werewolf. His father would not move, nor any of the other cloaked figures._

'_Look at me, you little bitch.' Fenrir went to Luna and grabbed her face harshly in his hand._

'_I will have you, and I will make you mine. And there isn't anyone that will stop me from making you scream my name.' He licked his lips menacingly._

_Luna looked right at Fenrir. Draco couldn't do anything. He was helpess and he couldn't help Lovegood if his life depended on it and it did. Draco was debating internally who the wizarding world would need more, him or Luna Lovegood._

_Whoever it was, Lovegood did not deserve what the Death Eaters would allow to happen to her._

'_Miss Lovegood, if you let us know where Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley are we will let you go.' Lucius' voice drawled._

_Luna looked at Lucius without emoting a thing._

'_Will you?' She asked airily._

'_Yes. Why, you do not doubt me on my word, do you Miss Lovegood?'_

'_Yes I do, Lucius.' She stared directly in his father's eyes and his father's lips curled._

'_Crucio!' Lucius bellowed._

_Luna's body twisted in ways it shouldn't and she screamed and writhed with pain. Draco went to take a step forward and his mother held up her hand to motion to him not to._

'_Now Miss Lovegood. Let's try this again.' His father now walked around a sweating, sobbing heap that was now Luna._

'_I do not know where Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley are. If your Dark Lord was as powerful as you all think, you would not need to torture young women. Or does that get your rocks off, Lucius?' All airiness and whispyness gone from Luna's voice. It was now venomous and deadly and make even Draco's skin pucker with goosebumps. _

'_Very well then. Fenrir,' He gestured to the werewolf who had been waiting on the outside of the circle. 'You may do with her as you wish.' Fenrir let out a growl of possession._

'_Let us leave before you do your' his father's hand gestured to Luna, 'whatever it is your kind likes to do.'_

_With that the group turned to leave and Draco looked at his mother imploringly. She shook her head and motioned for him to continue. He made to leave looking back to see Fenrir's lips drawed back with a disgusting smile on his face. _

Draco couldn't handle it. He emptied all that there was left in his stomach from breakfast.

His wand hand twitching.

"I cannot do this." He mumbled to himself.

He turned the shower on as hot as his body could take it and stood under it.

Praying it would wash away all of the dark memories.

He stood under the water breathing hard. How was he supposed to see all those faces of those who he saw tortured, tormented and worse- violated.

Did Longbottom know? Did Potter and Weasley know the worst of what happened to Granger?

What if they found out it was him?

What if Astoria found out what he had witnessed and allowed to happen?


	9. Pretty Things and Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They are originals of J.K. Rowling!**

**A/N:  Thank you to those of you who have reviewed and sent me PMs, I will be making personal mentions in the following chapters. I am trying to update as much as I can with the little time I have! **

**I know from the PMs I've been receiving that a lot of you want me to rush into the Ball chapters already. I will get there I promise! However this story is about Draco's recovery into being able to live normally in Post-War society. Hence the summary of the fic. I want to show that he has PTSD and how he is coping. So a lot of it is dark and some it squishy. This is normal life. It's not all rainbows, butterflies and people pooping sunshine. **

**I wouldn't feel good about publishing a fic about this if I suddenly dropped the whole _'Draco has issues'_ fact after he first meets Astoria.**

**I do appreciate the PMs and Reviews positive/ constructive criticism. **

**So PLEASE keep it coming**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

* * *

**Pretty Things and Memories**

Astoria puffed on her sofa. Daphne was exhausting.

She had tried at least ten different dresses, all of which were at least a stone in weight a piece. She was happy when she recommended that Daphne try on a particularly lovely dress that was a lovely shade of blue.

When Daphne came out of the room she was holding up the blue dress.

"Can I get a hand?" She asked.

Astoria went to Daphne and laced up the corseted dress and tucked the bow into the skirt of the dress. Daphne went to stand on the small pedestal and three sided mirror that she had magicked upon arriving at her sister's flat.

"Wow. You look absolutely gorgeous Daph."

Daphne tilted her head and turned to the side to look at all sides of the dress. The corseted bodice of the dress held up her already generous bosom and hugged tight at the hips. The skirt was full length and touched the floor.

"Very you." Astoria smiled behind her sister into their reflections.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Daphne's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Yes, it is. I mean it. The dress is perfect and the colour looks amazing. I'm jealous that you got the pretty blue eyes and I'm stuck with the murky green ones." She faux pouted.

Daphne smiled widely. "I know a certain Slythering alum that doesn't mind that your eyes are his favorite colour." She winked with a mischievous look on her face. Astoria's stomach did flips at the thought of her eyes being his favorite colour.

'_Of course his favorite colour would be green. Typical Slytherin.' _

Daphne saw the small smile playing at her sister's lips and decided to take note of it.

"What colour are Blaise's dress robes?" Astoria asked while smoothing out the non-existent wrinkles.

"Blue."

"Perfect match!" Astoria responded.

Daphne nodded excitedly and turned towards her sister, stepping off the small pedestal.

"Can you untie the back please? There's one more dress I need you to try on. I saved it for last because I knew you wouldn't try it on first." Astoria rolled her eyes while she finished loosening the last little bit of the corset. "And don't judge a book by its cover." Daphne said while heading back off towards the bedroom. "It's absolutely lovely and," Astoria could hear the rustling from her bedroom, "It's green." She beamed as she came back out of the room, her hands full of emerald green robes.

Astoria couldn't help but make an 'oh' face.

"Daph, this must've cost you a ridiculous amount. Look at the detail!" Astoria touched the material and let it slide through her fingers. It was silky to the touch and looked very rich. The bodice, very similar to her sister's dress, was corseted and had small silver detailing.

"It didn't cost me as much as you may think." She said to reassure her little sister. "Come now try it on." Astoria hurried to the bedroom and pulled on the dress.

It felt amazing on her skin, just as silky as it had felt in her hands. She gathered the skirt and walked out and onto the pedestal. "Gorgeous." Daphne sighed.

"Really? You don't think it is too much?" Astoria spun a little to take a look at the back. Instead of the lace up back like Daphne's, her gown had a zip up back. Which she was quite grateful for.

"I believe you look stunning. And if you or anyone says your eyes are a murky green after seeing this on you, I'll hex them into next Tuesday!" She replied in mock anger.

Astoria laughed and twirled again, while trying not to fall off.

"You need to wear your hair down, you don't do it often enough. Can you take it out of that ridiculous mess you call a bun?" Daphne had her hands on her hips and suddenly reminded Astoria of their mother.

She shook her head at her sister and let down her hair. It was true; she hadn't worn her hair down much since she opened the café or when she was at school for that matter. She hadn't realized how long it had got until she looked at her reflection.

Her wavy hair was past her shoulders and framed her face beautifully. Daphne smiled warmly at her sister.

"There. That is much better." She said and tugged lovingly at her sister's hair. "Mr. Malfoy will fall in love with you as soon as he sees you in this gown."

Astoria's heart jumped at her sister's words and laughed trying to hide her sudden heart palpitation.

"Yeah, ok." She snorted.

"As long as you don't do that." Daphne laughed.

Draco woke up from a fitful rest. He had gone to bed shortly after taking a half-dose of a dreamless sleep potion. He looked over at the muggle clock he had on his bedside table and saw that it was five o'clock in the evening.

He rubbed his face with his hands to try and wake himself up and had a quick shower. As he was getting dressed his stomach let out a loud growl in protest. He made his way down to the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the familiar dark skinned man sitting at the table with his mother.

"Draco, you're awake." His mother smiled.

"Yeah, just grabbing a bite to eat." He grumbled and looked at Blaise. "What are you doing here?" He added grumpily as he flicked his wand to get his things ready to make a sandwich.

"Lazy much?" Blaise teased lightly. "I'm here on orders, once again. Daphne wanted to know what colour you're wearing. So she can confirm whether or not Astoria's gown will match." Draco's eyebrow went up and he smirked.

"Oh? What colour is she wearing?" He asked trying to avoid the sudden drop in his stomach at the mention of Astoria's name.

"I was told to tell you that-" Blaise rubbed the bridge of his nose "-bloody hell. Why doesn't the woman just come here and tell you herself?" He shook his head, knowing Draco would not let him live this one down. He took a deep breath and readied himself for it. Narcissa's eyes going wider and wider in what looked like, sheer and utter enjoyment. "I was told that you would fall madly in love with her upon first sight with the gown that Daphne picked out for her. And it is your favorite colour." He finished and almost winced as his mate's smile broadened.

"She's wearing green? That sneaky little swot of yours Zabini." He joked. Blaise looked confused at his lack of teasing. Suddenly, Draco's thoughts began to wander.

'_I wonder how it would look against her soft, delicious skin. How she would feel pressed up against me so I could feel those gorgeous breasts-'_

Draco cleared his throat, realizing he had been standing there holding the knife up.

"You okay there Malfoy?" Blaise sniggered.

Narcissa had been watching all of this excitedly. She had to bite her lip from squealing in excitement.

"Blaise, that's lovely news! We should ask the young Greengrass women to tea. Wouldn't that be lovely boys?"

Draco and Blaise shot looks at each other.

"Er-yes. That would be lovely Mrs. Malfoy." Blaise smiled and took a gulp of the tea he was drinking. Draco's eyes narrowed and he mouthed 'Suck-up'.

"This is marvelous Draco. You and the youngest Miss Greengrass will look stunning together. Draco is wearing green as well, Blaise. Please inform them, it does not do well to leave the ladies waiting too long."

Draco leaned against the cupboards and began to eat his sandwich. His thoughts continued to wander to Astoria and their previous night's happenings.

"Draco, how was your evening with Astoria last night?" He smiled devilishly.

"You went out last night, dear?" Draco rolled his eyes and glared at Blaise.

"Yes, I did. I brought her out to dinner." He smiled recalling how Astoria had devoured her meal, licking her fingers clean.

"I take it from the look on your face it went, exceptionally well?" His mother prodded.

"It did." He took a rather large bite from his sandwich to hide the blush he was sure his mother would notice. It had gone well, to say the least. He still could not get her smell out of his nose for the life of him. Not that he wanted to.

'_She felt so good pressed up against me. My name on her lips was delicious. I want to hear it more and more.'_

Draco had missed what his mother had asked and she was looking at him expectantly. He blinked. "I'm sorry mother, I missed that last bit."

She pursed her lips and her knowing "mum" look came upon her face. "I asked you if you owled her today. You know, it is only fair you owl a lady after you've taken her out, to let her know you had a lovely evening. And to thank her for her."

'_I do need to thank her' _He hoped his dirty smile didn't show but Blaise didn't miss it.

"Yes Draco. You should thank her. And I do need to send an owl to Daphne about your dress robes. How about we go do that." Draco nodded, knowing he would get the big brother talk from Blaise. Which had begun to annoy him to no end. He didn't even know Astoria and playing this role was only to impress Daphne.

Draco walked over to his mother and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Thanks for the dress robes mum." She smiled warmly at him.

"It was nice seeing you again Blaise."

"You too, Mrs. Malfoy." He smiled.

The boys made their way up the stairs to the owlery at the top of the manor. As soon as they were out of earshot Blaise started.

"How was your night last night, then?" He asked

Draco swallowed hard. He hadn't realized how much he wanted to tell someone about how fantastic he felt about Astoria. He was a Malfoy, he didn't gush like a little school girl.

"It was good. Like I said."

"Mmhmm. Just good?" Blaise looked sideways at Draco trying not to smile. He knew Draco better than his mate gave him credit for. "That look tells me it was more than good."

"I have never known a woman to turn me on so much while I watch her devour her meal like it is her last."

Blaise laughed loud. "What?"

"I brought her to a muggle restaurant. You know, one of those fish and chip places and they sell American food. Burgers and chips and such. She had never had a burger and chips before." Draco laughed at the memory of Astoria moaning over the delicious food. "She practically inhaled her burger. I don't think I've laughed that much in a long time Blaise. It made me think."

"A good looking girl, devouring her meal was a turn on for you?" Blaise was still laughing.

"No, not the fact that she devoured her food. The fact that I felt comfortable with her. I didn't feel all the pureblood prejudice and pretense. The proper expectations, the stuffiness. I brought her to the cinema afterwards." He continued up the stairs deep in thought.

"You took Daph's advice then, yeah?"

Draco merely nodded.

"What'd you take her to?" Blaise was now losing his breath from the sudden incline in the steps as they reached closer to the owlery.

"Resident Evil." Draco smiled.

"Seriously? You brought her to Resident Evil? What a way to warm a bird up, Malfoy. A right catch you are." He laughed again as they finally reached the owlery.

"I got rid of it all, you know. All of it." He said earnestly.

Blaise knew exactly what he was talking about. "Good mate. That's good." He grabbed the parchment that was sitting on a table to the side of the owlery. "Have you been to the Leaky Cauldron or any of those dodgy places left in Knockturn?" Draco shook his head.

"Good." He smiled tightly. "Look, Draco I feel like I need to say this to you. If you want to be serious about Astoria and you truly mean to be with her, you need to let her know about your past. You need to talk to someone about it all. The whole lot of the shit we went through. I started telling Daph and-"

Draco's head snapped up from the letter he was writing. "You what?" He tried hard to calm himself.

"Look." Blaise put down the quill and parchment and walked over to Draco. "I saw those things too. I let those things happen too. I will never forgive myself no matter how hard I try. But it was not our fault. We are not at fault. Our fathers are. Our parents are. They should be apologizing to us. I, I couldn't handle it anymore, you know? The nightmares, the memories that would come flooding back to me while I was at work. Do you know when I went into the Ministry for my interview and I saw Luna Lovegood, I almost began to…to..to weep? Do you know what that feels like?"

Draco nodded stiffly. He didn't want to think of the images his mind had replayed for him early that day.

"I don't want the burden anymore Draco. I don't. I needed to talk to someone. And Daph…She came just when I was about to break down. When I couldn't pretend any longer. She held me one night after one of my nightmares." Blaise ran a hand shakily through his dark hair. "She just held me." He looked back up to see Draco looking away from him again. "We went through some bloody fucked up shit. We know this. But they don't. And if you owe Astoria anything, you will owe her the truth before she find it out from someone who she needn't hear it from."

Draco let out a shaky breath.

"Blaise, I will take Astoria to the ball. If it all goes well and she would still like to pursue whatever it is that we should pursue, then I will tell her."

He nodded, knowing it would take Draco awhile. For him to even get rid of all the alcohol he owns is the biggest step he had taken in years on the road to recovery. The fact that he was even letting anyone in, other than himself, was also a huge step.

"Those bloody Greengrass women, eh?" Blaise tried to make light of the heavy conversation.

"Blaise, the woman is going to be the bloody death of me."

They laughed together and continued to write their letters.

When they were done Draco was the first to break the silence.

"Thanks mate."

"For what?"

"For putting up with my bullshit. Carrying me home when I had had far too many firewhiskeys. Those nights where you caught me before I damn near splinched myself." He half smiled. "For coming back before I had a chance to hurt her." He said quietly.

"Malfoy, apologizing? To what do I owe the honor?" Blaise laughed and saw that Draco's eyes were serious. "I know the look you had when I talked about her. And from what Daphne said, you shook her little sister thoroughly. I want you to give yourself a chance, mate. We're good men Draco. We are better than what we've been putting ourselves through." He shoved Draco jokingly. "Enough girly talk. Let's go grab a glass of….water." He laughed.

"Thanks." Replied gruffly.


	10. Impulse

_**A/N: Thank thank thank YOUUUUUU to everyone who has PM & Reviewed! You are all awesome.**_

_**Special shout out to:lilac9109, Nicky-Maree,pickwick01 &MissForgetfulMe**_

_**Love that you all have reviewed:-)**_

_**Next chapter will be the Ball *squeals* I'm so excited to finish writing that Chap**_

_**Please don't stop the reviews and the PMs I love the feedback:-)**_

_**If I could get a beta I would LOVE that so throwing it out there...Looking for a beta.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They are originals of JK Rowling.**_

**Impulse**

Daphne and Astoria heard a tap at the window.

Rolling her eyes upon the sight of one of the two owls waiting for them behind the window, she moved forward to open it.

"What beautiful owls." Daphne gushed.

Daphne took the letters from both owls and gave them a little treat from her pocket. She always kept some for the regular owls she received from Blaise. She walked over to her little sister and handed her the envelope with her name on it.

Daphne sat down with the parchment in her hands. A big smile appeared on her face and she looked at Astoria who had been watching her.

"Well? Are you going to read yours?" Daphne lifted a brow. "I can read it for you-"

"No, that's ok." She mumbled in reply.

Astoria opened the envelope. Fumbling a little, out of nerves or excitement, she didn't know. She looked at the letter before her. She realized Draco had scribbled out sections of the letter he'd written but she could still see what it said underneath.

_Astoria,_

_I would like to thank you for the lovely great _

_I had a great time the other night. I would love to do it again._

_I considered writing about what transpired between us may be forward. However, I have never been one to be coy or beat around the bush, as they say._

Astoria laughed loudly at this. '_You think?' _She could picture his signature smirk as he wrote the words.

She continued:

_I realized how I left the other night wasn't the best reason for why you should come with me to this damn ball. I am not always good with words- I know shocker._

She laughed out loud at that comment. A Malfoy, at a loss for words? Since when?

_So, here it is:_

_Since the war I have felt as though there was an infinite darkness that has been looming around me. It is, at this point, the only way I know to describe it best to you, without going into the gruesome details._

_When I saw you that day in your little café, I felt, for once, there was light. There was someone who penetrated through the darkness. You didn't recoil, yes you were cautious, but that is different than recoiling. _

_You didn't want to "toy" with danger, the infamous 'Death Eater Draco Malfoy' . Not to say I have been with many women, or that many women pine after me, quite the opposite_

She had a pain in her heart reading this. She couldn't help but let out a little laugh as she read his ramblings in written word, laughing only a little louder as though she could actually hear him back petal out loud.

_I can't remember the last time I laughed as much as I did the other night with you. _

_And what happened between us…_

_You left me needing more. I need to get to know you. __I need you._

Her stomach was doing flips. Had he intended for her to be able to read his scratched out portions of his letter? She squinted at the letter to make sure she read it right.

'_He needs me?'_

She breathed slowly in and out.

_If you have decided you would like to come with me, for certain, to the ball, know that I will be wearing dark green dress robes. I was told that you needed to know._

_Yours truly,_

_Draco_

Astoria put the letter down. Daphne had been waiting on the edge of the sofa as her sister read the letter. "What does it say? Why are you so flushed?"

Astoria handed her sister the letter as she was having a hard time finding her words.

Daphne's eyes moved quickly over the letter. "What does he mean how he left you?" The question went unanswered and Daphne finished the letter, her brows furrowed.

"Well? Come out with it then!" Daphne got up in front of her sister and waved her hand in her face. "Hello, earth to Astoria!"

She blinked.

"I think I may be falling for Draco Malfoy." She groaned and put her face in her hands.

"I'm glad we picked the dress then." Daphne laughed. "What does he mean how he left you?"

Astoria's face now flaming.

"Did you-? No.. Astoria, you didn't!"

"No, none of that! Well, just, just heavy petting…" She stammered her face again buried in her hands. "He could charm the pants off the bloody devil for merlin's sake!" At this she stood up and began pacing.

"You're going to put a hole in the floor, dear. I take all of this as a '_yes Draco, I would love to go to the ball so you can snog me senseless and shag me until my legs can no longer function'._" At this point Daphne was in stitches.

Astoria pursed her lips then began laughing. She jumped when she heard a little hoot from the window. She hadn't realized that Draco's owl had remained perched on the window sill waiting for her to send him with a reply.

She folded her response and handed it to the owl and it took off.

"You'll get along great!" Daphne was excited. Astoria simply rolled her eyes. Daphne looked at the time and made an 'oh' face. "I lost track of time. I'm supposed to be somewhere." She said hurriedly. She flicked her wand and the dresses were all back in their bags and pushed up against the wall neatly. The stool gone and Astoria's flat returned to its clean and tidy appearance.

"Where are you off to?"

"Oh, just you know, places to be, people to see" She quickly gave her sister's cheek a peck.

_Draco,_

_Yes, I will go with you to the ball._

_On one condition._

_You tell me what's so dark and twisty about you._

_If you truly wish to get to know me, we need to put all cards on the table._

_See you in a few days' time for the ball._

_Astoria_

_P.S. I lied about the above being the only condition. There's another condition. You don't make fun of me. I do not dance._

He smiled as he read the short response. His nerves tensed in anticipation.

He decided to visit Blaise and ask him if he had spoken to Daphne on the specifics of where he would be meeting the Greengrass women. Draco got himself ready, not wanting to take long

Draco disapparated to his long time friend's home.

With a POP! He was in Blaise's front room. A long time ago he had allowed for Draco to come in and out of his home, after many nights of Draco showing up heavily inebriated.

When he apparated he called for Blaise. When he didn't respond he grew worried. He knew he was going to be in tonight. When his friend didn't reply he became slightly worried.

"Hey mate? I'm just here to ask a few questions about what's happ-"

Draco stopped walking when he heard some low voices. He tried to listen carefully. The voices were muffled but he couldn't think from where they were coming from.

'_Those damned Weasley hearing products would be great right now….What were they called? Extension Ears? Extended ears? Blast….' _He shook his head and moved quietly. As he neared the living room he could hear the female voice clearly.

"No…no" it sounded urgent. When he heard a muffled whimper, his adrenaline pumping he acted on impulse.

Wand out, he barged into the room.

It all happened quickly.

"OY!"

Blaise had been mid-thrust on top of a very naked, Daphne and she had been begging him not to stop. He scrambled off of her and she squealed when she realized what had happened. She tried to cover up her body with her limbs and crawled to the nearest throw that was available.

Blaise was standing, cursing his mate for interrupting what had been the start to an amazing night.

Draco looked away trying not to laugh at what he had just walked in on. He threw Blaise another throw that he found on the back of the armchair with his eyes shut tightly. Seeing that Blaise was fuming Draco smirked.

"Good evening, Daphne. Blaise" he nodded in his direction "I was just coming to see what the plan would be for the evening of the Ball. I uhm, I guess you can just owl me when you're not," he cleared his throat trying to find an appropriate word, "_preoccupied._" He finished trying to avoid a glance at Daphne.

Blaise let out a low growl.

"Alright, have a good end to your evening, I'll be waiting for an owl." Draco turned to leave "Remember mate, we don't need any little Zabini's running around anytime soon!" He laughed and disapparated.

.

"Git." Blaise muttered. Daphne laughed and whistled at Blaise's back.

"He didn't see me; I suppose that's a good thing, right?" She continued laughing. Her hold on the throw loosened and Blaise turned around and his eyes followed it as it began to reveal more than just the top of her bosom.

"Where were we?" He smiled wolfishly.

"I believe I was begging you not to stop…." She replied in a low sultry voice.

"Let's practice" He dropped his throw and he laughed as she squealed underneath him.

The next day, Draco received an owl from Blaise, with a detailed itinerary on it. Which he knew was Daphne's doing. There was also a lovely note on the bottom of the letter describing how exactly his friend would do to his eyes if he so much as peaked at Daphne the night before.

He asked Effy to ensure that his robes would be ready in time, that they were pressed and cleaned.

His stomach began to flip uncomfortably as he thought of what Astoria would look like and his trousers became just as uncomfortably tight as his mind drifted to what her gown would look like on his bedroom floor.

He grumbled.

'_Yep, she will be the death of me.' _


	11. Nerves and Wobbly Legs (Ch11 revised)

**A/N: Okay I deleted the Chapter I had originally posted for Chapter 11. After re-reading I realized how much rubbish it was and rewrote a good portion of it whilst adding a great chunk at the end. Not going to lie had a terrible writer's block and submitted crappy work to fill the gap between updates. **

**SOOOO PLEASE re-read it. It is different than the previous one and better I hope. I re-read it myself before posting. **

**I renamed it as well. I still don't think the title does it any justice.. Again this is my first fic, please don't throw your rotten fanficiton tomatoes and spoiled fruit at me!**

**Remember: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Or PM me! I love feedback.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the HP characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Nerves and Wobbly Legs **

'_Just breathe…Just breathe. It'll be okay...'_

Astoria's nerves were getting the best of her. She was immediately regretting getting ready with Daphne. As her sister was flitting about her flat.

"And then one thing led to another and…" Daphne motioned. "Well you know, _it _just happened. Then Draco-"

Astoria turned to look at Daphne who had been brushing out her hair with a brush the way muggles would. "You saw Draco?"

Daphne's eyebrows shot up. "You haven't been paying attention to a word I said until just now. Have you? Until I said _**Draco**_." She teased.

"I-well, I did. I just didn't know that Draco would be er, _**involved**_, with what transpired between you and Blaise."

"Oh, pfft. Of course he wasn't!" Astoria didn't know whether to laugh or be relieved.

'_Of course Daph and Blaise weren't into that sort of thing…Wait on second thought, I wouldn't put it past them...'_She mused.

Astoria laughed at the thought and shuddered.

Daphne looked at her younger sister, eyes narrowed. "He barged in on us while **we** were '_involved'_ as you put it. He had his wand at the ready and looked like he was ready to hex Blaise." Daphne laughed remembering how Blaise got up buck naked and looked like he was going to kick Draco's ass. "Oh you should have seen Draco, Astoria!" At this point Daphne was howling with laughter. Astoria winced as her sister's laugh quickly became a cackle.

"Now I know where the muggles got the theory that witches cackle…" She laughed. "So? What did Draco do?"

"He handed Blaise one of the throws off of his sofa. It was funny, really. You should have been there!" Her laughter dying down to a giggle now.

Astoria shuddered. "Uhm, yeah no thanks. So? Am I ready yet?"

"Oh! Right, hold on just a few more flicks of my wand and your makeup with be charmed to stay on all night. It's a shame really, I do love muggle esthetic products, and they just don't stay on long enough. I dear say, we are spoiled when it comes to getting ready." She flicked her wand a few times over Astoria's face and hair. "Now, you're ready." Daphne got a quick look at her wrist watch, and gasped. "Oh shit! Go put on your gown and I'll get mine on and we'll head out."

"I thought we were meeting the boys at the entrance hall of the Dragon Heir Manor?" Astoria's heart fluttered uncomfortably as she headed to her room.

"Well we were, however Draco's mother had suggested to Blaise that we attend together. You know how the Malfoys are. They always like to make an entrance."

Astoria's signature _'you've got to be kidding me'_ appeared on her face as she peaked out her door.

"Oh don't worry. I know you're a limelight person, not a spotlight person." Daphne turned back to the mirror to put her earrings in. "Unfortunately, we are being escorted by a Zabini and a Malfoy. We really have no choice in the matter."

Astoria sighed and pulled her dress up, realizing she couldn't reach her wand and was stuck holding the dress up.

"Daph, I need your-"

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Both girls jumped.

"Uhm, they're here!" Daphne smiled, smoothed her invisible wrinkles out of her dress. She did a quick check in the mirror for the hundredth time. "Quick Astoria, they're waiting for us!" She called to her little sister. She made way to the door.

There was another quick knock.

"Greengrass women, you better be ready to go, or we'll be late!" Blaise said from the other side of the door.

They could hear Draco chuckle. _'God he's sexy when he laughs.' _The small coy smile played on her lips once again.

Daphne opened the door.

Then there was silence.

"Amazing. Beautiful. Wonderful. Are those all good adjectives?" Blaise teased as he enveloped Daphne in a tight hug. She giggled, wriggling out of his grasp. "Blaise! You're going to wrinkle my dress." She said in mock anger.

"Where's Astoria?" Draco asked looking in the small flat. There wasn't many places for anyone to hide in this little place.

"I'm sorry, I'm in here! I can't reach my wand and I'm stuck holding my dress up. Can someone help me do it up?" She called from her room.

Draco looked to see Daphne and Blaise in a sickening passionate snog session and thought it best for him to go and help the little Greengrass.

"Oh, thank you Daph-" as her door opened.

Astoria's heart stopped when she saw Draco. Clean shaven and his hair was messy styled rather than his signature slicked back hair. It made her want to reach up and run her hands through it. Draco walked towards her and before his brain could catch up with his feet, he was standing in front of Astoria dumbstruck.

"Uh..I…You..." Draco shook his head and cleared his throat. "I mean, you look absolutely ravishing."

'_Good one'_

"Thank you, you clean up well yourself. But I believe I would look better with my dress done up and with my hands off my chest." She smiled what she hoped was a confident smile.

"Right." He gestured for her to turn around. She was thanking him internally as she could feel her cheeks burn painfully.

Draco gulped down loudly. His dress robes seemed to become increasingly more constricting.

He moved his hands to the bodice to help do it up. He let his forefinger run down the length of her spine, making her shiver. "Draco.." she cursed her voice for how husky it came out. "Draco, I uhm, I don't want to rush you. I just don't want to be late. You know how Daph hates to be late."

He cleared his throat quickly. "Right." He replied and got his fingers moving.

"Very articulate tonight Malfoy." She laughed.

When Draco had tightened that last part, he tucked the bow into the skirt as he had seen the house-elves do with his mother's gowns. He let his fingers brush along the contours of he knickers. _'Oh gods…Lace knickers.' _He thought has he felt the familiar material on the back of his fingers.

It took everything in her to not lean into his touch this time. She turned around quickly, trying to think of a diversion.

"Where is the Manor, anyways?" Astoria asked, now curious.

"Scotland. It's on the Scottish countryside. It is beautifu. My mother has spent galleons upon galleons of my father's money on it-"He stopped as he saw her eyes widen. "Anyways, that's a story for another time. Let's go, my mother does want me to make an entrance however she despises tardiness." He finished with a smirk.

When they were out of the room, they saw that Blaise and Daphne were still liplocked.

"AHEM" Draco said loudly. They both jumped apart and smiled shamelessly.

"Sorry mate. You know how it is when a beautiful Greengrass is around you. You can't keep your hands off her." Blaise winked at them. Astoria blushed again _'Maybe I was supposed to be a Weasley…' _she shook her head.

Draco smirked. "Come on you horny teenagers. Let's get going."

He lifted his arm up so Astoria could loop hers through.

She wasn't sure if it was just her but she definitely felt a spark go right through her body, to her core, as she linked arms with Draco. She flushed quickly and decided to pointedly ignore the knowing looks Daphne and Blaise shot her from beside Draco.

With a loud _POP! _They were all gone.

* * *

'_What did I sign up for…?' _Astoria's eyes went wide as saucers as she looked at the crowd below. She realized that Draco and Blaise had apparated them onto the upper floor overlooking the entrance below. A flow of guests were mingling, laughter and voices rose up to their ears.

"Daphne told me you're not one for crowds. We thought it wise to apparate on the upper floor overlooking the entrance to avoid more attention." She smiled gratefully. "I'm a big girl I'm sure I can handle it."

She turned her head to look over the banister again. A small smile played at her lips as she saw an unmistakeable head of firey red hair on a very rounded woman. _'Oh thank Merlin Ginny is here.' _Draco followed her line of vision and couldn't help the lump that instantly formed in his throat.

Blaise noticed his tenseness and moved closer to Draco to see what had caused the sudden change in his friend. He knew he sensed the reason before he saw them. When he looked below he saw none other than the "Golden Trio" and Harry Potter's wife, the littlest Weasley.

He placed a hand on Draco's shoulder to reassure him. This did not go unnoticed by the Greengrass sisters. Astoria frowned slightly. How could she be so stupid? She chastised herself. Not thinking of Draco Malfoy at all in her happiness at seeing Ginny. She felt guilty knowing that seeing Harry Potter, especially Hermione Granger-now Weasley could be eating him alive.

She hadn't told Draco about her friendship that she had developed with Ginny upon their return to finish their studies at Hogwarts. Not like they had a lot of time for that to come up in their brief discussions.

'_Or physical interactions'_

Not sure how to react, she raised her hand and placed it on Draco's forearm. "You know, we can get out of here if you'd like…" She thought giving him an out would help the tension.

"What?" He looked at her with raised brows. All emotion that had been previously on his face gone, save for a smouldering look he was now giving her. "And not show you off while looking so…" he moved closer to her and whispered in her ear "delectable." Her eyes fluttered close at his hot breath on her ear and the influence he had over her body. She had goosebumps from head to toe.

"Uhm-I…" She hadn't realized he had snaked his one arm around her waist and the other playing with her necklace. He wouldn't get away with distracting her. "I thought you looked like you needed an out. You needed someone to offer it to you." She looked at him sincerely.

"No, I'll be quite alright. Was never one to like these large, boring things my mother has always been infamous to throw. People always make a fuss and I can't get away from the attention it usually brings on me. I thought she was all over that nonsense by now. Alas, I am proven wrong by her yet again." He laughed bitterly.

"Hm, Malfoy not liking attention? My, my, you are right, you have changed." She smirked, one worthy to rival his own, he thought.

Blaise and Daphne looked at one another with knowing smiles. It was easy to see that Draco and Astoria enjoyed one another's company and there was more than a little innocent flirtation.

"Yes, well we do need to grow up sometime I suppose." He replied quietly.

"Come on lovebirds," Daphne's voice cut in "Let's go down now; it looks as though everyone is starting to file into the ballroom."

* * *

The couples slowly made their way down the stairs. It wasn't hard to spot Narcissa Malfoy and Kingsley Shacklebolt as they entered the ballroom. They were sitting at a rather large table together which seemed to still have four empty seats. Astoria groaned internally. This could only mean those seats were most likely reserved for them.

As Draco and Astoria made their way to the table, Draco placed his hand lightly on the small of her back. Which, was not helping her nervous wobbly legs. _'Should've worn flats. No one would have noticed, stupid Daphne…'_

She noted that the Weasley/Potter table was right next to theirs. Again, she felt Draco tense. They finally got to the table and Draco pulled the chair out for her. She realized the previously animated conversation at the table next to theirs had stopped immediately. Ginny's eyebrows shot up questioningly at her. Meanwhile all the others were staring at Draco.

Astoria knew they meant no harm but she could see how it was affecting him. She turned her head to see that in a few seconds all the emotions he'd always been so good at hiding flashed in his eyes. She sat down and made eye contact with Ginny and almost as if a silent conversation transpired between the two women, Ginny distracted everyone. "Oh!" She said loudly. Everyone's attention was back on their own table instantly. Astoria smiled as she heard exclamations all simultaneously. "Are you alright?" "Ginny is something happening?" "Is it time?" "I knew we should have stayed home."

Ginny giggled, "No, no. Nothing is wrong. He moved funny and it felt strange is all." When no one would respond she rolled her eyes. "Everyone relax. This boy is not coming out until I say he can come out." She placed a hand lovingly over her protruding belly.

Astoria brought her attention back to Draco. She placed a hand reassuringly on his shaking one.

He jumped as if he had been hit by a stinging hex.

"Relax." She whispered in his ear and rubbed her fingers soothingly on his hand. "We'll eat our dinner, we'll have one or two dances and I'll feel unwell and you can be a gentleman and escort me home and call it a night." She smiled and he responded with a small smile.

Narcissa looked at the interaction between Draco and the youngest Greengrass and quickly returned her attention back to the Minister.

"Thank you." His smiled disappeared as he thought of how to address what was bugging him. He forgot about that picture of the youngest Weasley with Astoria in her flat. Of course she would be happy to see her. "So you and the youngest Weaslette are, uhm, friends?"

Her smile grew larger, "Ginny. And yes, well, not best friends or anything. Yet, not just acquaintances. You see" her mouth had become dry suddenly as she realized that most of the ears at the table had perked and more than just Draco's eyes were now on her. She reached for the glass of water in front of her and swallowed to continue.

"When I returned to Hogwarts to finish my studies, there weren't many students who had returned. Some from your year, some from mine and we were still a small group. It happened that when we were in the make-shift library that had been temporarily set up due to erm, the well," She didn't know how to bring up the absolutely destroyed and non-existent one which had still been a gaping hole at the time.

"The hole that was once the vast Hogwarts library" Blaise filled in with a small smile.

"Yes, well anyways, they had a make-shift one while the library was being rebuilt. I believe it was in one of the many unused rooms which had been magically expanded. Unfortunately it wasn't very big. And even though we weren't many students it was still a tight squeeze. Especially if you wanted to get away from all those engrossed in a loud chin wag." She smiled and continued. "Ginny seemed to have the same idea. She wanted to be in the most far off corner she could, to get away from all the talking students to quietly finish her own studies. Which made it so that she sat at the table where I sat. It was the furthest away from the loud talking students and close enough to the books that you were never too far away." She paused and took another sip of water. "Sometimes, Nev would come and sit with us too. Luna on occasion when she wasn't looking for some of her _creatures._" She laughed a little.

" '_Nev'_?" Draco asked. "Who's that?"

"Neville Longbottom." She saw Draco's eyes widen. "Neville Longbottom and Loon- Luna Lovegood?" he laughed. "Wow. Never thought you'd be one for house unity Astoria."

"It's not a matter of house unity, _Malfoy._ It is a matter of being adults and making adult decisions. Who cares about who's from what pureblood line and who is from the muggle world. I'll have you know I learned many things from those three while in school. They were loads of fun and Ginny, she is a wild one. I am very happy her and Harry have finally got married and making a family. I only wish to be as happy as they are one day." She said this as she looked over at the couple who were laughing and Harry's hand rest protectively on his wife's belly.

"After everything, he deserves to be happy." Draco said in an almost whisper.

Astoria's attention now returned to him. "So do you." She squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"If only I felt that way." If she hadn't been so close to him she would not have heard this. She was about to say something in response when she heard the boom of the magnified voice of the Minister.

"Good evening Witches and Wizards. Thank you for being here this evening. It has been too long since we have all been in the same room. Before we begin the night's festivities, I would like to first of all thank Narcissa Malfoy and her son, Draco, for hosting this wonderful evening here in this magnificent venue." He nodded towards Narcissa who inclined her head in response. She was standing beside the Minister, her hands joined in front of her.

"As you all know, we are gathered here in memory of those we lost in the Great War. You have all had a hand in saving this world from the evil that once was. Those we lost will forever be in our hearts and memories. They will forever be remembered for their strength, courage, loyalty, determination and heart. My only regret," at this the Minister bowed his head and lifted his finger to wipe at his eye, he cleared his throat to continue, "my only regret is that those we have lost are not here today to see this," he lifted his arms wide to the room, "the freedom their sacrifice has brought. This new world without fear of prejudice or war. A new world where future generations," he gestured to Mrs. Potter, "will be able to live happily and proud to be a witch or wizard." Draco dared a glance around the room and he could see some faces lowered with silent tears, others with their eyes on the Minister. "I would like us all, to take a moment of silence to remember those we lost."

At this, a dozen house elves apparated into the room with a very loud POP! And lifted their fingers. Kingsley and Narcissa doing the same. The lights dimmed and suddenly apparitions of those lost were suddenly flashing in the air like a large cinematic projection into the room.

Ron Weasley was the first to break the silence of awe around the room. It was a sad sob that emerged from the large man that drew attention. Hermione's tears coming silently, hugging her husband tightly.

Fred Weasley, came to their table on a broom, laughing merrily and flying around them. Tears streaming down his and his family's faces. Not tears of anger or anguish, tears of memories of this flamboyant, extrovert and his antics.

Then came the apparitions of Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, James Potter, Lily Evans, Florean Fortescue, Emmeline Vance, Collin Creevey to name a few. Suddenly an Alastar Moody limped around the room, his magical eye swivelling around in his head. Ted Tonks waved at the Potter table, along with a happy Dobby who walked between Draco and Harry. Lavender Brown could be seen over at the Patil table, Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom were casually glancing around the room.

"I can't believe Neville couldn't be here." Ginny whispered wiping her tears away. Astoria silently agreed.

Then to both Harry and Draco's surprise, Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore stood at the podium, alongside of the Minister and Mrs. Malfoy.

At this, Draco put his head down. Hot liquid blinding him at a rapid rate. He tried to blink them away but the memories came flooding back with a vengeance. He couldn't walk away. He kept his head down. Suddenly he felt a hand on his face, wiping away his tears. He dared a glance at who the hand belonged to and saw Astoria looking at him. She didn't say anything to him but kept wiping away the tears of shame that he wept.

After a little while the figures began to wave their goodbyes and disappeared, leaving only a few whisps in their wake. A loud uproar of applause came and most of the room could be seen dabbing at their eyes, some smiling and others remained impassively quiet.

Minister Shacklebolt waited a few minutes for the room to become quiet once more before continuing.

"At this time, on behalf of the Headmistress McGonagall and myself, we would like to thank those of you and your continuing efforts over the past few years, for helping restore Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, back to its former glory. I am happy to report that the library has now been repaired and we are exhausting all efforts to fill it up with books of all sorts, including muggle ones." This earned a few laughs throughout the room.

"If you could please direct your attention to the large bins in the back corners of the rooms, we will be accepting donations of books for those of you who can share. Donations are always welcome and if you have any you would like to contribute, please owl Headmistress McGonagall or Madame Pince to make arrangements for delivery. With that, I will hand the podium over to Mrs. Malfoy."

There was a light applause and Mrs. Malfoy was now alone at the front of the room.

"Thank you, thank you." She smiled. "As the Minister himself has already said, it has been far too long since all of us have gathered. I understand things that have transpired will take years to be forgiven and never forgot. As I hope it is never forgot." She looked all around the room as she spoke. Astoria noted how regal Narcissa Malfoy looked, keeping her face impassive. "I would like to take this opportunity to apologize personally, to those of you who have lost family, friends, loves of your lives throughout the years. Throughout these past couple of years, we have worked hard to restore this world, to restore the name of the British Wizarding World, Hogwarts, and our ministry. Things we should not have to be doing and yet, we must." She looked down briefly to gain composure. This part of her speech she had practiced over and over to remain impassive. Yet even now, she found it difficult to do so.

"Thank you, Harry Potter for the strength you gave believers, for your perseverance and maturity through all of the unknown you faced and for all of the obstacles you had to overcome. Thank you for saving many lives. Ronald Weasley," she shifted her gaze "Thank you for demonstrating that no matter what blood runs through our veins, we are equal. For demonstrating that we do not lose our humanity even though we are subjected to inhumane things, for showing that vulnerability is not weakness. Hermione Weasley nee Granger, Brightest Witch of our age," she smiled genuinely towards the woman, "I-I do not know where to begin." At this Narcissa's voice broke slightly, again she took a moment to compose herself, "You are an extraordinary woman. You fought through the prejudice; you stayed strong when most would give in to the pain you suffered. You put those you loved before yourself. You showed that even though a muggleborn may not have a blood-tie to this world, that there are reasons why Muggles possess the magic they do."

"You are named the Golden Trio. And I believe, rightfully so. As there are things you all have been through, have lived through and done to save this world. You have demonstrated that whether we be, half-blood, pureblood or Muggleborn, the magic we possess is in our heart, not our blood. Thank you."

Another loud applause erupted and Narcissa stepped down. Instead of taking her seat next to the Minister she made her way directly to Hermione and placed one hand on her cheek. "I am so sorry, Hermione. I should have done more for you. You are more woman than I shall ever be. I want to thank you, for not giving up."

Hermione sobbed and unexpectedly hugged the Malfoy woman.

At this the Minister stood up to address the crowd, "Enough tears and sniffles! Let us fill our stomachs, drink and be merry!" He laughed which again earned more laughs around the room.

Instantly, the food appeared on the tables.


	12. Dancing, Laughter and Unfortunate Realit

**A/N: I am soooo sorry for the late update. I have been working so much! Gahhhhh and being a mom and all *grumble* So as a big apology I wrote an extra long chapter. I didn't want to break it up into two, even though I know I should've. I hope to update sooner than what it took me for this one. I know how poopy it is to have to sit by and wait for that email saying "story updated." Anyways...I know there will be spelling mistakes. Again putting it out there I really need a beta so if anyone would like to take it on, I would love you long time! Just sayin' ...Okay on to the story!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP characters!**_

**Dancing, Laughter and Unfortunate Realities**

Astoria had not eaten food this good, since she had been at Hogwarts. She never thought anything could compete with the infamous meals served at the school.

Every now and then she would catch Draco looking at her out of the corner of her eyes and it took everything not to flush.

He knew she had caught him a few times already. However, he couldn't help it nor did he mind it. He loved the way her eyes would close when she thought something was absolutely delicious and when she savored the taste. He even chuckled when she seemed to have to suppress a moan from the taste of the buttered chicken she had been eating. Unfortunately this caught Blaise and Narcissa's attention, as Draco very rarely did anything but force a smirk on his face these days.

Narcissa lifted a brow and suppressed a smile and continued eating and turned her attention back to what Kingsley had been saying. Blaise however, stared at him until he was sure a hole should've have been burned into his head. His friend was deliberately ignoring him.

Finally, the desserts came and Astoria was excited. She was always a critique when it came to the sweet things. She loved new tastes and new desserts as they always inspired her for new ideas in her own shop. She couldn't believe her eyes at all the treats that appeared right before their eyes.

Lemon squares, treacle tart, all sorts of pies and cheesecakes and a whole lot more.

"Enjoying your desserts, Astoria?" Her sister giggled as she saw the heaping plate her sister had made for herself, in typical Astoria-style.

"Shut it, you. I am simply having a taste of everything to help inspire new ideas for the café." She stuck her tongue out childishly which earned a few chuckles from everyone at the table.

"Ah, Miss Greengrass. You own a café?" Kingsley asked while taking in a spoon of lemon gelato.

"Mm, yes." She covered her mouth to swallow the lemon tart she had just bit into. "Yes I have my own café. It's not much, it pays the bills." She smiled.

"You don't give yourself enough credit." Draco said quietly.

"What was that, luv?" Narcissa played innocent as if she had not heard her son's comment directed toward the youngest Greengrass.

Draco hadn't realized anyone had heard him and a light flush appeared on his face. "I-I said that" he cleared his throat "that she doesn't give herself enough credit." He refused to look beside him.

Astoria's eyes went wide and had to force her jaw not to become slack and outright gape at the young Malfoy.

'_Since when does Draco pay anyone a compliment that doesn't have to do with looks or…sex' _

"I haven't been to your café, Miss Greengrass however, Blaise tells me that Daphne here, praises your skills." She smiled warmly.

"Really, it's nothing. A few cookies, muffins, some cakes and little treats. Nothing compared to the shops in Diagon Alley or Muggle London."

"You are far too modest Astoria! Mrs. Malfoy, you need to try her German chocolate cake. It is to die for. Better than sex if you ask me." Daphne state matter-of-factly.

At this the men at the table choked on their drinks and food.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?" Daphne asked innocently.

Narcissa covered her mouth to stifle her giggle.

"Not at all dear." She cut into another piece of her dessert. "I shall have to visit some day and give it a try." Narcissa really was beginning to see why Blaise was in love with the eldest Greengrass. She said whatever was on her mind, no matter the company she kept. He needed that. An honest woman in his life. _'Come to think of it, so does Draco.' _She pondered silently.

There were a few moments of silence and murmured conversation. Draco chose to look over at Astoria, unfortunately for him his dress robes became quickly too tight at the sight before him. She was licking the spoon which had ice cream on it, eyes closed and a small moan escaped her lips as she licked the remaining ice cream off the spoon.

'_Merlin, the things she could do to me with that tongue…'_

He shook his head quickly and tried to distract himself.

Luckily for him the chatter around the room became louder and Kingsley took this as a sign to go to the front of the room and stood at the podium.

"Now that we have all made our formal attire a size too small," he paused as the room laughed, "I believe it is time to work it off and make use of this grand ballroom for its intended purpose, to dance." He smiled flicked his wand and the room transformed into an amazing ballroom. Drapery hung all around the ceiling; crystal chandeliers dimmed and set the mood.

There were little tables along the walls and a band appeared where the podium once was.

The band struck up the music and dancers began to flood the dance floor. It was a medium paced tempo to ease the crowd into a dancing mood.

Draco and Blaise had been speaking in hushed tones and Astoria noticed Blaise shove Draco lightly towards her, as Blaise went to her sister. She smiled as he bowed, took her hand and kissed it. Earning a giggle from Daphne and they were off onto the floor.

She was so entranced by watching the obvious love between her sister and her new beau, that she hadn't realized the distance Draco had managed to close so quickly.

"He loves her, you know." He said as he watched from beside her.

"She loves him as well." She hadn't lost her smile as she continued watching them whirl around the dance floor. "They are quite lovely together. Fully clothed." She smiled cheekily as she glanced at Draco who looked taken aback.

He shook his head and couldn't fight the shy grin that pulled at his lips. "She told you about that incident then, did she? Bloody hell, that's the last time I want to see either of them in their birthday suits." He shuddered.

Astoria laughed loudly and the laughter reached her eyes. He loved the way her face would lit up when she was teasing, being mischievous and especially when she laughed.

The song changed to a slow, intimate tempo and Draco turned to look at Astoria. "Would you like to dance?" He offered his hand and hoped she'd take it.

"I'm not very good." She said nervously.

"I am." He smiled cockily.

She laughed lightly and took his hand. As he brought her to the dance floor he placed her one hand on his shoulder, and the other in his. His free hand moving to sit on her hip and pulled her closer. Her breath hitched in her throat at the close contact. They began to sway to the slow tempo of the music. Draco lowered his head and she could feel his breath on her ear, causing shivers down her spine. "You're not so bad of a dancer, Astoria."

She gulped loudly "Yes, well my mother tried to send us to lessons. Daphne, quickly grasped it of course. I however…That's a different story." She smiled as the memories of stepping on all of her dance partners' feet and that had made it so that none of the boys ever wanted to partner up with her throughout the lessons.

"It's a good thing all we need to do right now is go back and forth and move throughout the room or else I'd be taking you home so that you could put ice on your feet for sure." She laughed thinking of a hobbling Draco.

He chuckled again, causing heat to pool in, not so convenient places.

"Tell me a bit about yourself Draco." She tried to distract herself. "We know nothing of one another, really."

"Well actually, we do know a bit about one another. " She looked up at him curiously as if to motion him to carry on. "I know that when my breath touches your ear or neck, it gives you goose bumps all over your skin." Astoria scoffed. He lowered his head to her ear once again. "Tell me about you, Ms. Greengrass."

She made herself look anywhere but at Draco, to calm herself. "What would you like to know Mr. Malfoy?"

"Favorite muggle film?"

"The Good, The Bad and The Ugly." She turned to look at him now.

"The what? What sort of film is that?" He laughed.

"The Good, The Bad and The Ugly. It's a classic old country-western American film. The actor Clint Eastwood is in it?"

He nodded. "Yes, yes I believe I've heard of him."

"Yourself? That Resident Evil movie couldn't have been your first film you've watched."

He smirked at her observations. "True. Although I had never been to a cinema to watch a muggle film. That was a first."

"Oh? I was one of Draco Malfoy's firsts?" She teased, he laughed again, which he noted to himself, seemed to happen quite a bit around her. "You still haven't answered my question."

"Ah, yes." He furrowed his brows in concentration. Should he tell her? He might as well if he was to try to get in her good books. "Promise you won't laugh."

At this Astoria perked up a little. "What if I can't make that promise?"

"Then you will never know." He playfully glared.

"Alright then, I promise."

"The Secret Garden." She eyed him curiously, as if he were about to say _'Got you!" _

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Alright, if that were true, which is your favorite character in that film?" She challenged.

"Ah, that's easy. Mrs. Medlock. Maggie Smith is a great actress." Draco smiled. "She reminds me of my Nan. Actually-"He started laughing. "I never realized it before. She reminds me more of Professor McGonagall. "

Astoria laughed. "Professor McGonagall was very strict."

They continued to laugh and dance throughout the rest of the song. Then the music changed tempo to a fast one. Astoria didn't know what to do. When she said she couldn't dance she wasn't playing.

Noticing her sudden change in demeanor, Draco held out his hand "Do you want to sit down until another, slower, song comes on." He joked.

"Yes" She stuck her tongue out at Draco.

He lifted a brow and led her to the nearest table. "Would you like a drink?" Astoria nodded quietly as Draco moved towards the bar and she sat down with a very disturbing fluttering in her stomach.

Lost in thought, she hadn't noticed a certain waddling, beach ball bearing, red head approaching her.

"Why Miss Greengrass, you do look beautiful this evening." The red head said causing Astoria to jump a little in surprise.

"Oh! Ginny!" She got up enveloped her in a hug. "I'm sorry I haven't owled you, I've been busy and I shouldn't have put you on the back burner. Look at you! You look stunning. You really are glowing." She said genuinely.

"Pfft," Ginny rolled her eyes dramatically at this, "Yeah I wish I looked stunning and this 'glowing' you speak of, is really just a sheen of sweat from carrying this big thing." She laughed pointing to her protruding belly. "So enough about me, how did you end up here with the infamous Draco Malfoy." She waggled her eyebrows at her friend.

Now it was Astoria's turn to roll her eyes. "Uhm, long story actually. Well, short story, embarrassing and I don't wish to talk about it." She half laughed.

"Short version of the short story-Shoot." Ginny sat down on the seat beside her.

She took a deep breath and told her what had happened so far and not leaving out any details. Her and Ginny had become close when they chose to return to Hogwarts to finish their education and they would share their small little secrets. Which usually ended up with Ginny telling Astoria all about her and Harry Potter's then blossoming relationship.

"Oh my." Was all Ginny could think of saying to her. She knew Astoria was leery of men and having a heated snog with non-other than Draco Malfoy was very out of character. Which meant either a-Astoria needed a really good shag cause it had been too long or b-they had really good chemistry.

'_I'm think all of the above.' _She smirked to herself.

"No, no. Don't get that look on your face." Astoria laughed.

"I was just thinking, maybe it's good for both of you. You know, like fate intervening. Like what they did for Harry." She looked over her shoulder and gave a very loving look to her husband, who happened to be listening to a very animated conversation led by her older brother.

"I saw the way he was looking at you althroughout the dinner. There is no way if all it was, was the sex fates intervining, that he would be giving you those heated looks of adoration. I think Malfoy needs someone like you, dear." Ginny smiled warmly at Astoria as she patted her hands. The Ginny's eyes widened.

"Ginny are you ok? Holy shit! Is it the baby?" She said loudly.

"Shh, you'll get everyone worked up. No, it's not this little guy." She rubbed her belly frowning. "I just realized I sound exactly like my mum." She didn't know whether to laugh or cry at this.

Astoria snorted into laughter. Something her mother would have scorned her for being very unlady like. Then Ginny laughed with her.

Draco was observing this, frozen to the spot holding a drink in his good hand, not knowing what to do. Should he pretend he forgot to get her drink? Maybe he could pretend he got sidetracked by his mother.

'_That's a likely thing to happen.' _He thought.

Blaise came up to Draco and smirked. "You know Weasley doesn't bite, don't you?"

"Yes, I'm well aware. Thank you for pointing that out Zabini." He grunted.

Blaise sighed. "She's not swapping big bad secrets about you with her. Are you really looking over there? Look, they're laughing. Wait, maybe they are talking about you." He joked.

Draco sneered.

"No? Too soon? Too soon?" Blaise laughed and moved in closer to Draco. "You and I both know that if you decide Astoria is who you want to be with, that she will need to know everything. We both know why."

"Again, well aware." He muttered.

"You going to let her drink go warm? Better go over there." Blaise poured the second drink for Daphne and went to find her.

"So then Harry said we'd have a girl knowing our luck and he was so nervous. When the healer told us we were having a boy he nearly passed out because all he could think of was having another marauder- Oh hi Mr. Malfoy" Ginny smiled up at an approaching Malfoy.

Draco made a face and swallowed the large lump in his throat. "Good evenin,Weaslette-" Astoria gave him a look. "Ah, Mrs. Potter." He corrected himself and handed Astoria her drink. "Sorry, old habits die hard." He said rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Why was he so nervous? It was just Weaslette.

"Well your habit have changed Malfoy." Ginny smiled. "You said you were sorry. I don't believe I've ever heard that come out of your mouth before." She teased. As Ginny was about to say something on him being with Astoria for the evening, Harry interrupted. "Draco." Harry stuck out his hand to him.

Draco eyed his hand, only quickly and knew that the best thing to do was to take it.

"Potter." He nodded.

'_I'll be fine. It's okay as long as the other Weasel and Granger stay far away.'_

"You've been avoiding my owls. I never got a chance to thank you. You know," Harry shuffled his feet nervously. "For being there at the trials, vouching for Severus and for everything you did for us."

Astoria noticed how his mouth tightened and he looked almost scared of this interaction.

'_I'm bloody well stuck now. Might as well get this over with.' _Draco thought.

"Ah, well, thank you. I didn't know how to thank you, Potter, I don't mean any disrespect by not responding to your letters. I just don't know how we can play pretend, especially you lot-Ugh wait that came out wrong…." He shook his head. "Look, thank you. For everything. For saving my mother's life, for imprisoning my father, which he deserves and for, for everything you did for me as well. Merlin knows we didn't deserve your empathy, after everything I-"

At this point Hermione and Ron Weasley had made their way over.

Draco stopped mid-sentence. Blanched and froze to the spot.

"Malfoy." Ron nodded towards him. Draco's eyes moved to the floor. Astoria took this opportunity to stand up and greet them, walking between them and her date.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. I hear congratulations are in order. Ginny told me you recently got married." She smiled.

"Please call me Hermione and thank you, yes we have. Astoria is it?" Hermione asked politely.

"Yes, Daphne is here with Blaise Zabini. Oh my, your ring is gorgeous." She wasn't just making polite conversation. The new Mrs. Weasley's ring truly was gorgeous. And very much Gryffindor and very much Hermione. It was a small band with a ruby in the centre and small diamonds throughout the band. Just enough to allow the man his pride and not too much to be too showy.

"Thank you, yes Ron picked it out. Isn't it lovely? He really did make an excellent choice. Maybe a bit much," she smiled at Ron who in turn rolled his eyes, "but it is lovely."

"A man of fine taste Mr. Weasley." She smiled again and Ron's face turned bright red. She looked at Draco quickly noticing beads of sweat forming on his forehead and his wand hand clenched tightly and she knew she had to try a diversion tactic. Their escape plan, they needed to leave before Draco himself collapsed. She quickly held onto the table nearby and placed a hand on her forehead. "Oh," she said. Ginny was the first to move and Draco seemed to snap out of his daze. "Astoria, are you alright?"

"Yes, yes. Just a bit light headed. I haven't been feeling that well all evening. Draco even offered to leave earlier, but you know me, stubborn." She smiled faintly.

Ginny eyed her suspiciously. She responded by giving Ginny a pleading look and her friend quickly caught on and took a quick look at Draco's white knuckled clenched hand. "Come to think of it, you do look rather pale. Maybe it would be best for Draco to take you home."

Draco nodded weakly in response and eyed Astoria.

Harry nodded, completely oblivious to the trick the women were pulling.

"I hope you feel better Astoria. Draco." He nodded.

"Thank you." She said hooking her arm with Draco's, still not looking at him as he stared at her. "

'_Hook, line and sinker.' _She beamed internally. Who said she didn't have acting skills?

"Nice to see you again, all of you."

"We'll come by your café for a bite soon. Right Hermione? I've been gushing all about it to her. We'll stop in for a cuppa someday soon, before this troublemake decides to make his appearance." She smiled warmly at Astoria.

"Yes, I would love to try the chocolate cake Ginny raves about."

Draco's arm tightened around Astoria's as soon as Hermione spoke.

"I would love to have you both over. Let me know when and I'll whip up some delicious treats. See you soon. Have a lovely rest of your evening." He still had not said a word, tore his eyes off of Astoria and nodded stiffly toward the group and she led him back to the point from where they apparated early on in the evening.

* * *

They remained quiet until they apparated at Astoria's flat.

She brought Draco in, not saying a word and as soon as they were in the safety of her flat she took a good look at him.

He was pale, well paler than usual and dark circles she hadn't noticed before appeared on his face. The sheen of sweat still on his forehead. Her eyes roamed over his face and to his wand hand that was shaking. _'He has tremors' _She thought.

And she noticed he stared blankly at the floor.

"Thank you." He managed very quietly.

She moved forward and lifted his chin to look at her.

"Draco, are you alright? Take a seat."

He moved almost robotically to her small sofa and she took a seat next to him. After a moment's silence she decided to speak. "Would you like to talk about it? I hear it helps, you know, when you've witnessed the things you did."

"I am a terrible man." He said quickly.

"What? No you're not. Even Harry thanked you-"

"For what? He thanked me for what? Saving them? HA! Saving them? I let my Aunt torture Granger because I was too bloody scared to fucking do anything! I let them brand me!" He stood up and pulled his sleeve up showing the greyed out patch that was once the Dark Mark.

"Draco you couldn't have stopped-" She began trying to help him.

"I could have! I have run it through my mind every day for two years. Every. Day. I was so bloody scared of dying. I didn't want to die. I didn't want to. Do you hear that? '_**I**_'. I was selfish and I was a child."

"Exactly." She stood up now and grabbed his marked arm. "You were a child."

He pulled his arm out of her grasp. She knew what he was doing was good for him and knew anything he said to her was out of fear of rejection and of himself.

So she let him vent.

"I didn't want to stop them, I was afraid to." His eyes glossed over, as if remembering. "Do you know what it's like? Listening to women screaming from the things the men, in your own home, are doing to them? Screaming for help and sitting there. Doing nothing. Not a fucking thing." His voice cracked at this and turned away from her.

"You couldn't have done anything Draco."

"They beat on them. Tortured them and, and they raped them." He couldn't look at her while he said this. She moved closer to him.

"They did all of that?" She asked quietly. "Is that why you couldn't look at Hermione tonight?"

Draco winced.

"They didn't just torture her? She told Ginny-"

"Of course she didn't tell anyone! Least of all the Weasle and Weaslette! Could you imagine what that must feel like? Saint Potter comes around and he thanks me, not even knowing what I know happened to Granger."

Astoria furrowed her brows in thought and then they shot up when she realized something terrible.

"Does that mean…Did, did they do the same to Luna?" She braced herself, for she already knew the answer but needed to hear it.

"Yes." He managed to choke out.

"Oh." She said quietly, trying not to let a tear escape. Neville most likely didn't know. What the man would do if he knew. Of course Astoria was one of the few who knew what Neville was capable of doing if he knew about the people he loved being hurt.

"One night Greyback and his cronies came back from a hunt. It was a few days before the full moon." He took a seat on her couch again before his knees gave way.

He sighed heavily swiping at his eyes. "There was so much blood. I came into the room they normally used. I could hear whimpering…"

He let the tears slide silently down his face, Astoria stood and watched, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I went in, I couldn't believe what they had done. She was on the floor, no clothes and bleeding. I ran and got a blanket and my mother. She summoned a couple of house-elves. I- I had to wrap her up. She had bite marks and knife wounds. My mother and I snuck her up to her bedroom and they cleaned her up. She never said a word. That's when she told me how often they had been torturing her. How long and how many times they-they…" He couldn't finish and at this point Astoria was on her knees in front of him. She moved beside him on the sofa and took him in her arms. He wept and held onto her for dear life.

"I'm a terrible man." He choked out again.

"Shhh" she stroked his hair, like a mother would a weeping child. "You are stronger than you think, you helped as best as you could. You were only a child, Draco. I am so sorry you carry this with you."

"The screams never stop, they never stop..."

She shushed him again and they held on to one another for the rest of the night. Before long, they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	13. Dreams Amongst Other Things

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS THEY ARE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS OF J. …..I am just a huge fan who liked to put her characters in smutty situations we all wish she had wrote about because we have dirty dirty minds…But seriously-Don't tell me you didn't imagine Draco ravishing-right…Yes. I do not own any of the characters….*coughs* moving on….**

**A/N: Yeah I know…I'm uber late posting again. You can all hate me if you need to. I know what it's like waiting for a new chapter to be uploaded…Gah I'm a jerk. Lol.**

**Here is the new update, it is shorter than my other chapters I think but I just needed to get one out so you all didn't think I abandoned it and I've been asked to add some smuttiness between Draco and Astoria soooo…..drum roll pleeeeeeeease….**

**Here it is below….**

**Also side, side note….is "sexily" a word? I added it because I didn't want to keep using the same words over and over and I thought it looked good haha….Really I need a thesaurus…Maybe need to read more, cause I know my husband will love that I already ignore him for my fanfictions sometimes!**

**Anywho….If any of you have any ideas in future characters you would like to see make a cameo in here, or maybe something you would like to see happen let me know, throw some ideas at me! I love a good suggestion and I enjoy positive ideas and constructive criticism. **

**SO PM me, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Lots of love,**

**ChellyWood **

**ENJOY**

* * *

**Dreams Amongst Other Things**

Draco was the first to wake. He was in a haze and was not necessarily unfamiliar with such a feeling, as he was known for waking up in the morning in nothing short of a haze due to long nights of drink.

This, however, was a different haze. As he began to become more aware of his surroundings, he took everything in and the night before came to him in flashes. He remembered leaving the blasted ball, coming back to Astoria's flat- He stopped. _Astoria's flat. _He was **in** Astoria's flat.

He cried. He cried in Astoria's flat. While she held him. Like a blubbering little baby.

"Like a bloody little boy." He grumbled, he moved to hold his head and heard a small noise of protest.

He looked at the small heap of blankets asleep on his chest.

'_When did she manoeuver this?' _He thought. Last he remembered he had fallen asleep on her.

Draco didn't know what to do. Get up and disapparate before she awoke? Or wake her up and apologize? He looked down at his chest where she was laying. Her hair had come out of the style she had worn it in the previous night and was now sprawled out over Draco's chest, her face and shoulders. He found himself playing with it absent-mindedly, letting the silky strands run through his fingers. He moved his other hand to move the hair from her face. As he went to stroke the side of her face, she let out a long sigh.

"Draco…" She moaned in her sleep.

He stopped everything he was doing.

No, no he was not going to get up and disapparate.

She just moaned his name in her sleep.

_**HIS **_name….in _**HER**_ sleep.

Merlin did his name sound good like that on her lips.

Her pouty, pink lips. The things her lips could do to him-

'_Bloody hell.'_

Draco groaned internally and ran his hand in his hair. He let himself slump back into-wait, was that a pillow? He frowned and looked down at himself. He was in a muggle t-shirt and pyjama bottoms. Now curious, he lifted the blanket to see if she had changed as well. He smirked. And licked his lips. She was wearing the tiniest bits of muggle clothing ever while lying on top of him. A muggle tank top and sleep shorts.

'_Crafty witch.'_ He layed back and ran his hand over his face. There were only so many things he could do. Right now, he needed to distract himself from what happened the night before. Although, Blaise had said that if he truly wanted to be with this witch he would have to tell her everything. Let her know it all.

'_Haven't I said enough? She probably thinks I'm some kind of monster, a- a dirty, slimy, Death Eater. Who should have done something more-'_

"Do you ever stop thinking so loudly?" Came a mumbled question from under the blanket.

"What?"

"I said, do you ever stop thinking so loudly?" At this Astoria popped her head out from under the blanket and looked up at Draco. "Dare I say, you make a lovely pillow? Quite comfortable, not really squishy enough for my tastes but you'll do." She smiled.

Losing all previous thoughts, he let out a bark of laughter.

"Oh my, is Draco Malfoy chortling?"

"Malfoys do not chortle."

Astoria moved onto her stomach but stayed between his legs and held herself up on her elbows. Which would dangerously close to Draco's hips for his comfort. He swallowed loudly.

"Not even a little chuckle?" He shook his head. She began to crawl up his torso like a snake slithering silently up to her prey. Her face now very close to his, she ran her fingers lightly over his forearm, causing goosebumps to come to the surface of his flesh. Draco was cursing his sensitive body right now.

"Not even if I…." She began to tickle his sides and all nervousness from their closeness gone from his mind. Draco began to chuckle. "This-This is a dangerous g-game you're playing little Green…grass." He said between laughs. Astoria laughed even more and continued to tickle him. Finding a particular sensitive spot near his armpit which caused a breathy, pubescent male screeching to come out of the Malfoy. At this Astoria began laughing so hard she forgot to keep Draco pinned and was not ready for the attack. He took advantage of her being distracted and manoeuvred them so quickly, that she soon found herself pinned underneath the delicious smelling man.

'_Wait-delicious? He smells absolutely divine. If I could just get a taste of that skin..' _She hadn't realized she had become very quiet and had been caught staring at him with hungry eyes. It did not take her brain long to register the compromising position they were in. Draco was straddling her legs and he had her arms pinned above her head with one hand, the other lay beside the right side of her head.

"Dangerous game Astoria." He said seductively. This caused instant heat to pool between her legs. Draco lowered his head and she closed her eyes waiting for their lips to make contact and when they did not come she was about to protest when he began kissing and sucking lightly at a sensitive spot on her neck.

"mmm Draco…" She moaned before she could control herself. He chuckled sexily.

"I believe this is more of a dangerous game then tickling." She said more breathless than she would have liked. How could a man kissing down her neck and now onto her shoulder make her come so undone, so quickly? If this is what it felt like when he was kissing her what would it feel like when he was doing other things with things other than his lips?

He was not going to win this game.

'_Snap out of it you daft witch! Take control!' _She nearly screamed at herself. He may have her hands above her head, however stupid on his part; he left her legs free to do what they will.

With unsuspecting speed, she wrapped her legs around his middle and bucked upwards, causing him to groan loudly and to move both of his hands to her hips. She giggled and ran her now free hands through his hair and pulled him by his hair to make him come face to face with her.

They stared at one another briefly. His eyes searching hers for rejection. Both hadn't realized they were breathing heavily.

"Kiss me." She said breathlessly.

Draco did not need to be told twice. He crashed his lips down on hers and kissed her passionately. He couldn't believe how soft her lips were and when she moaned into him, he deepened the kiss. Tongues and lips mingling and never stopping.

When he released her lips he placed a kiss beside her mouth, then her neck and grinded his pelvis into hers. If she had any doubt he wanted her, she damn well felt it now that he did indeed want her. She whimpered at the sensations he was causing and responded by bucking her hips against him and quickly moved her hand between them, causing him to hiss with pleasure.

"Naughty witch, you're going to make this end faster than it should." He groaned.

"Take them off." She began tugging at his pyjama bottoms.

He stopped her hand by grabbing her wrist. "Ah, ah ah…Patience."

She had to bite her lip to stop the whine of protest that was going to come out. She huffed impatiently and he chuckled.

He began moving the straps of her tank off her shoulders, achingly slow. He let his fingers skim over her skin as he did so. Now it was her turn for goosebumps. He slowly kissed his way down to her breasts. He pulled the tank top down and stopped everything he was doing.

"Gorgeous." He kissed them and began running her right nipple between his thumb and forefinger gently, while darting his tongue out at her left. She bucked in response and moaned.

When he came up for air he asked, "Why have you been hiding these from the Wizarding World?" She laughed but was cut off by a sharp intake of breath as he landed his mouth attack on her right nipple.

"Draco, please…" She couldn't take it. She was sure he could feel her wetness through her thin shorts.

"Please what, luv?"

"Please I- I need you. Merlin you haven't even touched anything below the belly button and I'm already begging. I must seem desperate." She said half embarrassed.

"I'm flattered." He said as he made his way down her stomach.

"Don't let it go to your head." She muttered.

He smirked up at her as he hovered over the hem of her shorts. And quickly looked down at his member which was causing the pant material to strain over it and looked back up at her and said cheekily "Already has, luv." And he took off her shorts.

She was gorgeous, her face, her lips, her shoulders, her breasts and this, this was his. His tongue darted out at her swollen nub, slowly swirling his tongue around it and sucking lightly. He used one finger to dip in her folds and he groaned against her when he realized how wet and ready she was for him. Her hands were in his hair and she was moaning his name over and over. He didn't want her to cum yet but if he made any move to be inside of her right now he knew he wouldn't last. And he wanted to last and feel her cum on him.

He slowly dipped his finger in and out of her. What she wasn't ready for was the second finger and the sensation his now two hooked fingers caused her. She felt like a heat and a dam she didn't know she had was going to burst. All she knew is she needed him inside of her, now, fast and hard.

"Draco, Draco please. Please put your cock inside of me."

'_Okay wasn't ready for that saucy minx.' _He thought.

She moved her hand between them and began stroking his penis.

"Astoria…" He groaned into her.

He quickly disposed of his pants and hovered over her.

She made the mistake of looking down, how had she missed the size? She must have gulped loudly because he smirked and said "Ready?"

She nodded and he teased her with the tip.

He rubbed her nub and slowly thrust his throbbing member inside her. He nuzzled her neck as he began to move slowly. Astoria kept her legs wrapped around his waist and tightened her hold as the sensations over took her.

She closed her eyes as the embers of passion began to burn through her body.

He pulled her hair and moved her head to the side and he began to suck on her neck leaving light red marks in his wake.

She whispered his name and moved her hips in rhythm with his.

He smiled against her skin. He loved everything about her. This was it; he knew he needed her to come undone. To scream his name. He began to thrust harder into her causing her to dig her nails into his back.

"Faster" she panted

He growled, held her hips up with his hand and thrust faster into her. He loved how her little moans were getting louder.

"I love the feeling of your hard cock inside of me."

He smiled at her and slowed down. He cupped her face and kissed her gently. She whimpered in response.

"You feel amazing, so tight, luv." He said huskily in her ear.

"From behind" She said.

"What?" He stopped his motions.

She blushed furiously and bit her lip. "I said," She looked him in the eye. " . ." She enunciated every word in husky tone.

He flipped her over faster than she could say Salazar Slytherin. He bent her over and moved her hips to meet his and thrust inside her. She cried out in pleasure and he rubbed her lower back with his thumbs. He leant forward and his lips brushed her ear.

"Are you ready for this?" he said in a whisper.

"Take me." She whimpered.

Draco didn't need to be told twice.

The burning passion was once again boiling inside of her as he pummeled into her hot sex and made her cry out.

"Draco, oh gods! She was now holding onto the arm of the small sofa for support. She thought her legs would give out on her any time from the weight of the pleasure she was feeling. She arched her back more for him to go deeper inside of her. She wanted him to fill her.

Draco clenched his teeth and groaned. He was deeper than he was before causing him to thrust even harder and faster. He grabbed onto her arse and knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer. But he wouldn't stop until she came first.

He slowed down and reached forward to play with her clit. Her arms gave way and her legs buckled.

"Luv, I want to see you."

He gently pulled out and she turned on her back once again, silently thanking him. Not that she didn't enjoy doing any work, unfortunately or fortunately however one looks at it, he was making it very hard for her body to keep going.

He leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss while gently penetrating her once more. He held her leg up on his hip and moved down to suck on her nipple as he continued his gently thrusting.

"If you keep doing that I won't last for you Draco." She crooned

He looked up and smiled mischievously and said "That's the plan."

He continued his ministrations while watching her come closer to the edge. He could feel her get slicker as he increased the pace of his thrusts. He crushed her body with his and held her one leg up to go deeper.

She knew she was close. And feeling his naked body against hers was bringing her even closer. When she began to lose control of her breathing and her palms began to sweat she knew he would make her cum.

"Yesss, yes oh don't stop, oh please I'm so close"

"Astoria…" He groaned as she tightened around his member.

That was all it took to send her over the edge. To hear him groan her name in pleasure.

"Draco, YES! Oh Shit, fuck Draco I'm going to cum!"

She saw stars behind her eyes and the pleasure that started as slow embers soon became hot hot fire inside her. She thanked Merlin, Salazar and any other wizard that would hear her thanks for her not having neighbours as she knew she had screamed his name over and over.

Draco was not far behind.

"Astoria, ugh." He grunted as he filled her up.

He collapsed the rest of his weight on her, both of them hot, sweaty, tired and zinging from the sex.

Then he started to laugh quietly and soon became a loud laugh. She half smiled. She was really beginning to enjoy the sound of his laughter and made a mental note to tell him to do so more often.

"What?" She pushed against his shoulders. He propped himself up on his elbow and looked at her after his laughter died down a bit.

"You are a saucy minx; I don't know why I didn't expect that." He leaned in and kissed her slowly, sucking on her bottom lip before pulling back once more. "A naughty witch, with a hell of a mouth on her when she's taking it hard." He meant it to be playful but he felt himself twitch in anticipated pleasure once more.

She blushed furiously. But felt sexy. She had never been with a man who made her feel so sexy and wanton. She bit her lip playfully and looked up at Draco. She caressed his face gently and allowed her other hand to move to his already hardened member.

"You should let me do the work now, Mr. Malfoy."

He smiled ruefully and kissed her again. He wanted to show her how much he felt for her. This woman was driving him mad with lust and passion. He had never wanted someone so much in his life. He could get used to this.

They did their naked twister as he slipped underneath her and she climber on top to straddle him.

She lowered herself down on his hard cock and he groaned in pleasure with this new position for them.

They were at for not a few minutes, both lost in the sensations they were causing one another, they had only a few seconds to register the loud POP!

There was a girly squeal, amongst a few:

"FUCK!"

"Oh shit-Sorry-"

"HOLY SWEET MERLIN COVER YOUR EYES BLAISE! BLAISE!"

Blaise stood there shell-shocked before blinking furiously and covering his eyes.

"Look away Zabini!"

Blaise threw a blanket at Draco, who handed it to Astoria.

"What, not interested in seeing what a Malfoy has to offer a woman, Zabini?" Draco teased the tomato red Blaise.

"Draco put on some clothes!" Daphne said hotly, though she did a once over through her fingers and waggled her eyebrows at her sister.

Astoria laughed loudly from behind Draco as she clutched the blanket tightly.

"How many times are the Greengrass women going to be caught in nothing but their birthday suits?"

Draco tried to keep his scowl on his face but failed miserably as he pulled on his pyjama pants.

"Would you two mind?" Draco frowned at Blaise and Daphne who were still standing in the room.

"Not at all, maybe make it a family affair?" Daphne teased. Everyone looked at her wide-eyed.

"Too soon?" She blinked innocently. "…Tough crowd…" She sighed and grabbed Blaise's hand. "We'll make sure to owl next time. Send us one once you are all finished!" She winked and waived and with a POP! They were gone.

"Bloody hell." Draco shook his head and made to put his tshirt back on, when Astoria's hand stopped him. She dropped the blanket and he immediately eyed her.

"And what do you think you're doing, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Getting ready for some breakfast?" He asked gulping loudly.

"I don't think we were quite….finished." She said as she ran a finger lazily down his chest, stopping at the waist band of his pants.

Draco growled and picked her up bride-style and she squealed and giggled as they moved to her bedroom.


End file.
